La confesión
by Neutral HD
Summary: Que un mocoso lo persiga con una declaración amorosa no es lo que Levi tolera de mejor manera. [Especificaciones: Básicamente Ereri, algo de Riren. Lemon y menciones de Mikeru].
1. Capítulo 1

**Declaración: **Nada de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ es mío y no gano ni un peso liando a sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Hajime Isayama, Wit Studio, Production I.G y vayan a saber los dioses a quién más.

**Dedicatoria: **Regalo de cumpleaños para Aratziel. ¡Espero que te guste! 3

**Agradecimientos: **Como siempre, a Aelilim por la revisión.

**La confesión.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**I**

Si a Eren le cuestionaran el momento exacto en que se sintió atraído por Levi, lo podría señalar con precisión. Fue tras el juicio, cuando el Capitán caminó hasta sentarse a su lado y le preguntó si lo odiaba. Ante su respuesta negativa, había lucido más tranquilo.

Era una especie de disculpa, algo que no tendría por qué haber venido de su parte, considerando que era un superior. El Comandante Erwin también era muy amable, pero Levi hacía esas cosas que uno no esperaría de un héroe legendario que tenía el carácter duro que él poseía.

Además, ¿cómo iba a odiarlo? Si estaba claro que le había salvado la vida con esa golpiza.

Desde ese entonces había comenzado a observarlo con atención. Levi era, tal como había esperado, un líder competente. Tanto de su escuadrón como de todo aquel que recibiera una orden de su parte. Gracias al haber sido incluido en su unidad, tenía el privilegio de estar bajo su mando en los entrenamientos, del mismo modo que podía compartir con su grupo en una sala, donde tomaban té y conversaban sobre expediciones pasadas en los tiempos muertos.

En esas ocasiones, Levi hablaba lo justo y necesario. Y sin embargo, cada vez que opinaba era escuchado por todos con admiración. Eren también lo respetaba, pero ya no soportaba lo que le provocaba. Su situación actual era insostenible. Casi no podía más de estar caliente todo el día. Las erecciones matutinas que había tenido en el último tiempo eran fuera de serie y tenía que recurrir a sus más oscuros recuerdos para que no le sucediera lo mismo cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Sacudió la cabeza. Auruo había estado llamando la atención del Capitán tontamente mientras limpiaban el exterior, de igual forma que Petra ejecutaba cada una de sus órdenes con precisión, para impresionarlo.

Eso hasta que Levi fue llamado al despacho de Erwin y no había regresado en por lo menos dos horas.

Apretó los dientes. Petra, Auruo, Erwin… tenía que dejar de ponerse celoso de todo el mundo. El Capitán era mayor, probablemente no virgen y con más experiencia que él, pero de solo pensar que alguna vez le hubiese gustado alguien más o que otra persona en el presente le pusiera las manos encima, le hacía hervir la sangre y le era imposible pensar con claridad.

Lo que era peor, con los años que llevaba el Capitán en la Legión, de seguro se había acostado con alguno de sus integrantes, ¿no?

**II**

Desde que Levi aceptó la solicitud de Eren para entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento, había dado por hecho que tendría uno o dos problemas molestos debido a su naturaleza titánica. Lo que nunca imaginó es que el chico le provocaría dificultades de muy distinta índole a la esperada.

La primera mala señal que había notado era que Eren lo miraba demasiado fijo cuando creía que él no estaba atento. A veces solo le devolvía un vistazo de improviso para obligarlo a concentrarse en sus quehaceres. Sobresaltarlo de esa manera parecía ser la única forma de que trabajara correctamente.

Lo segundo que no se le había escapado era la expresión que adoptaba el mocoso cuando hablaba con alguien más. ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de ese idiota? No podía adivinarlo.

En resumen, estaba bajo una extraña vigilancia que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Repasó el reporte que acababa de finalizar. Erwin le había pedido un informe diario sobre el chico, en los que siempre lo ponía al tanto de lo mismo: capacitado para la lucha en el exterior, debe mejorar su velocidad de ataque y concentración. Competente en tareas varias. Sin problemas para acatar la cadena de mando. Aspectos negativos: inseguro del control sobre su naturaleza de titán.

Selló el documento y ordenó que un cadete llamara a Eren. Pretendía usarlo de mensajero. La verdad era que podría haberlo llevado él mismo, pero procuraba darle mandados todo el tiempo para mantenerlo lo más cerca posible, de esa forma le era fácil vigilar su conducta de la manera adecuada sin atosigarlo. La actitud de Eren no era normal, debía investigar sobre ella, aunque él parecía ser el único que lo notaba. Esa era la razón por la que no había dado cuenta de esas rarezas de forma oficial, después de todo, no sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando.

¿Estaría cometiendo un error al no informarlo? El no dejar traslucir ninguna de sus preocupaciones en sus reportes le molestaba, ya que no había forma de saber si aquella era la decisión correcta.

No obstante, el mocoso aun con todas sus actitudes extrañas parecía estar bajo su control. Determinó que todavía tenía tiempo para llegar al fondo de esa situación por sí mismo. No estaba equivocado al guardárselo.

—¿Me mandó a llamar? —preguntó Eren, luego de golpear la puerta y que él lo autorizara a entrar.

—Sí, llévale esto a Erwin.

—De acuerdo, señor.

—No te atrevas a abrirlo.

—No lo haré.

—Erwin debe recibirlo íntegro.

—Descuide, así será.

Eren tomó el sobre cerrado que le tendió y realizó el saludo militar para retirarse, pero no lo hizo. Tenía la mirada perdida y el cuerpo inmóvil. Ante su prologada inactividad, Levi extrañado se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el costado de la mesa para observarlo mejor. El muchacho lucía por completo ausente, ¿acaso el problema era más grave de lo que pensaba? ¿El chico estaría perdiendo la conciencia de sí mismo?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir cavilando. Eren avanzó hacia él, tirando el informe sobre su escritorio.

**III**

Erwin, Erwin. Eren no podía soportar la familiaridad con la que Levi decía su nombre. Se movió sin percatarse, sin tomar la decisión, aunque de pronto se encontró con el Capitán pegado a la muralla. Él mismo lo estaba cercando con su mano, un poco más arriba de su hombro izquierdo.

La mirada de Levi era de temer y sintió el sudor correr por su rostro. Pero ya estaba a descubierto, ¿tenía sentido retroceder ahora?

No, no lo tenía.

Intentó reducir más la distancia. Levi se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva y levantó una rodilla, lo suficiente para actuar como freno a su avance. Eren tenía la piel de gallina. Un escalofrío le estaba recorriendo la espalda. No se trataba de miedo, sino de pura excitación y osó presionar su naciente erección contra esa rodilla.

—¿Qué demonios?

El ceño de Levi se arrugó y su rostro adquirió más ferocidad. Eren supo que era todo o nada, así que comenzó a inclinarse sobre él. Fue todo lo que llegó a hacer, aquella rodilla que se sentía tan bien retrocedió y subió con fuerza, enterrándose cruelmente en su vientre.

—Responde, basura. ¿Qué es lo que pretendías hacer?

De rodillas en el suelo, con las dos manos cruzadas sobre su abdomen herido, Eren se preguntó a sí mismo si debería disculparse y poner una excusa. ¿O la opción más viable era guardar silencio?

Una voz violenta en su cabeza, al igual que le había sucedido durante el juicio, le respondió que no. «Hazlo, dile todo. No te guardes nada».

Eren elevó su mirada decidido y dijo:

—Quiero acostarme con usted. Pienso en el Capitán con otras personas, antes o en un futuro y no puedo soportarlo. Necesito que sea mío.

La incredulidad y luego el desprecio en aquel rostro duro fueron evidentes.

—Te doblo en edad, mocoso, ¿qué te hace pensar que podría estar interesado en ti de esa manera?

—Sé que no lo está —reconoció—. Pero si me deja, creo que puedo hacer que sea satisfactorio para usted.

—Tch.

El Capitán lo miraba de forma oscura desde arriba.

—Estás enfermo —concluyó—. Retírate ahora mismo.

—Señor, yo sé que no es lo más normal, pero…

Levi se enderezó, despegándose de la pared y le señaló la puerta.

—He dicho que te retires.

El tono empleado no admitía más réplicas. Eren no tenía ninguna intención de ser acusado de insubordinación, por lo que se puso de pie, resintiendo el dolor al hacerlo y se marchó, no sin antes disculparse.

—Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderlo.

**IV**

Levi soltó otro "tch" iracundo cuando la puerta se cerró. ¿Qué no pretendía ofenderlo? ¿Y cómo diablos esperaba que se tomara semejante acercamiento? Eren estaba demente si pretendía que podía dejar pasar una afrenta de ese nivel. El golpe que le había dado, aunque poderoso, no era ni la mitad de lo que debería haber recibido.

Caminó hacia la ventana. Así que de eso se trataba todo. El maldito crío tenía ese tipo de inclinaciones hacia él. El recuerdo de todas aquellas miradas que le daba, y que hasta entonces no había comprendido, tomaron ahora un claro matiz. Se volvió y miró el informe olvidado sobre la mesa.

¿Debería incluir lo sucedido?

No, resolvió. A pesar de la irritación que le producía, prefería omitirlo. Era esperable que Erwin le contara a Mike que un nuevo recluta no lo respetaba lo suficiente como para intentar acosarlo. Esos dos eran increíblemente buenos inmiscuyéndose en asuntos ajenos, y estar al tanto de eso no le hacía gracia. De puro imaginar a Mike —el Perro de Erwin— sonriendo por su situación se le revolvía todo en el interior.

No, no le daría esa satisfacción. En una ocasión, justo previo a su ingreso a la Legión, Mike había enterrado su rostro en agua de alcantarilla. Dos veces. Prefería morir antes de volver a ser humillado por él.

Por otro lado, que los titanes lo devoraran si no era capaz de corregir la insubordinación de un simple mocoso. De todos modos, gracias a su amplia experiencia en medir el potencial de los cadetes, no se engañaba. Sopesó que el problema era grave al recordar el rostro de Eren al exponer sus intenciones tan abiertamente. Era una expresión que rozaba la furia, con los ojos encendidos y los dientes apretados.

Antes del juicio, Eren había mostrado la misma expresión al hablar de exterminar a los titanes. Una que no dejaba dudas de que haría lo posible por cumplir su objetivo. Esa misma clara resolución y osadía lo había llevado a aceptar su ingreso al escuadrón de elite. Nunca imaginó que la determinación salvaje de ese chico podría volverse en su contra de esa manera.

Golpeó con el puño el escritorio.

—Maldito fenómeno.

**V**

Eren caminaba por los pasillos renegando de su arrebato. Había ofendido al Capitán, pudo verlo con claridad en sus ojos.

Entró en su habitación y se apoyó en la puerta, llevando una mano a su abdomen. Le dolía, le dolía mucho. Todavía no entendía cómo funcionaba su regeneración de titán en su forma humana, pero estaba claro que no respondía a su voluntad. Quería que ese dolor cesase y lo único que lograba era ser más consciente de su presencia. Se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer en ella.

«Puedo tener algún daño interno. Duele mucho —pensó, palpándose la zona. Luego cerró los ojos, derrotado—. Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué demonios estoy tan excitado?»

Estaba temblando igual que si hubiese funcionado hasta ese momento solo por adrenalina y ahora procesara el riesgo al que se había expuesto. El recuerdo de la mirada peligrosa de su superior le provocaba cosas tan opuestas como terror y morbo.

Se abrió el pantalón. Necesitaba tocarse. Su pene estaba tan duro que se sentía a punto explotar. No cabía duda del efecto que la cercanía del Capitán producía en él.

Entonces recordó esa rodilla. Esa rodilla haciendo presión justo ahí.

—Capitán Levi —masculló, al tiempo en que se tocaba a sí mismo con violencia, con su mano derecha subiendo y bajando por su miembro, no tardó en correrse.

—Tengo que controlarme —se dijo a sí mismo, respirando agitado. La natural acción de soltar o ingresar aire a sus pulmones era una agonía. Eso no impidió que en medio de su excitación recordara quién lo golpeó, lo que lejos de enfriarlo, no había hecho más que incendiar su cuerpo ya caliente. Esa idea en particular no era novedad, desde el primer día de arribar al castillo había tenido sueños en los que la paliza del juicio se transformaba en algo más privado entre ellos dos.

¿Los golpes de su superior lo motivaban de esa forma? Era definitivo, algo andaba mal en su cerebro.

Pero ya con el morbo saciado —y la creciente sospecha de tener una tendencia insana hacia lo aspectos crueles de Levi—, salió de su habitación ahora como único acompañante el terror que sentía. Decidió que jamás volvería a perder el control de esa forma. No quería ser asesinado ni lograr que lo mirara de ese modo otra vez. Simplemente no se sentía bien.

Le bastó volver a ver al Capitán en el entrenamiento de la tarde para darse cuenta que le sería imposible. Su sola figura le hacía arder la sangre de la misma forma que cuando se transformaba en titán.

**VI**

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Petra lo tenía tan claro como cualquier miembro del escuadrón de Levi. Su Capitán a simple vista se veía imperturbable, igual que siempre, pero su mirada adoptaba una fiereza que nunca le habían visto al dirigirse a Eren. Era casi una amenaza de muerte.

Eren, por su parte, cada mañana en la que limpiaban el castillo se esforzaba por seguir cada una de sus órdenes, a pesar de que era obvio que le estaba dando más carga de lo usual. Aunque era durante los entrenamientos de la tarde donde se podía notar mejor su estado emocional. Siempre que sus ojos se dirigían al Capitán algo pasaba en su rostro, a veces se descomponía y a veces apretaba los dientes con impotencia. El resultado era que sus ataques a los titanes de madera oscilaban entre la torpeza y la realización de extraordinarias proezas, tal como acababa de suceder.

—Muy bien, Eren —felicitó Petra, poniendo una mano en su hombro, lo palmeó. Eren acababa de derribar un titán de madera con una increíble pirueta digna de los más veteranos de la Legión.

Sin poder fingir ella, al igual que Aureo, Gunter y Erd, esperaron alguna palabra del Capitán al respecto, o por lo menos, uno de sus habituales "nada mal".

Lo único que recibieron fue una reprimenda.

—¿Por qué se quedan ahí parados? Terminó el entrenamiento. Vayan a cenar.

Todos se sobresaltaron.

—Sí, señor.

Petra respondió con el grupo y tomó a Eren del brazo, arrastrándolo con ellos. Ya no podía más de curiosidad. Bastaba una mirada a sus compañeros para saber que se encontraban en la misma situación.

—Eren —dijo amenazante Aureo, cuando estuvieron los seis sentados a la mesa.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué está pasando entre el Capitán y tú? —preguntó Petra.

Eren se sorprendió, enseguida intentó fingir.

—Nada, no sé a qué se refieren.

Nadie se tragó su tono de inocencia.

—No trates de vernos como tontos —pidió Erd.

—Está claro que algo sucede —agregó Gunter.

—¡Así es! Nosotros conocemos muy bien a nuestro Capitán, niñato. No te atrevas a mentirnos —alegó Auruo.

Eren inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante.

—Lo siento, no intento ofenderlos. Es solo que…

—¿Qué? —apuró Petra ansiosa.

—No puedo decirles.

Eren suspiró con alivio cuando la entrada del Capitán lo salvó de responder más. ¿Cómo iba a contarles que se le había declarado? Y aún peor, ¿qué había continuado presionándolo al respecto?

Todos fingieron normalidad en su presencia y pese a que Levi los miró obviamente extrañado del denso silencio, no preguntó a qué se debía y tomó lugar en la cabecera.

**VII**

Levi estaba comenzando a preguntarse qué había hecho mal en su rol de líder. Como si no fuera suficiente con un desviado en su unidad, ahora tenías dos. Y ambos lo habían elegido a él como su meta.

Sí, sabía que Aureo también albergaba esas inclinaciones pervertidas con él. El muy imbécil, hace tres meses, se lo había confesado borracho y había intentado hacer lo mismo que Eren días atrás. Levi lo había pateado, varias veces sin piedad hasta que le arrancó la promesa de que jamás volvería a pensar, imaginar o sentir algo de ese tipo con su persona.

Desde entonces, Aureo había tenido el buen juicio de comportarse correctamente.

Por alguna razón, Eren no había reaccionado de la misma forma. No había ocasión en que se quedaran solos que no hubiese aprovechado para insistir en su punto. Quería estar con él, decía. En otras ocasiones, como en ese mismo momento, no decía nada y solo se limitaba a mirarlo suplicante mientras le explicaba todos los mandatos que debería realizar ese día.

Levi se cruzó de brazos cuando Eren salió de su despacho con la cabeza agachada. Lo que sea que estuviese haciendo mal, lo descubriría y lo corregiría. Por el momento se le había ocurrido que estaba siendo demasiado amable, así que comenzó a ser más duro en su trato y en las labores que le encargaba a Eren. A ver si manteniendo ocupada su vacía mente adolescente lograba eliminar aquellas ideas turbias y molestas.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que puedan acompañarme en esta nueva historia. ¡Saludos a todas y todos!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**La confesión.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**VIII**

Eren exhaló sintiéndose derrotado. El Capitán seguía enojado con él, incluso después de que había dejado de tratar de explicarle sus deseos y se había limitado a cerrar la boca y seguir todas sus instrucciones. Asear la caballería solo, una planta completa del castillo, entrenamiento extra y llevar correspondencia entre miembros de la Legión —en los que antes eran sus momentos de descanso durante el día—. No le estaba dejando segundo en paz y aún así la sombra de enfado en sus ojos oscuros no se disipaba.

Si era lo necesario para que él lo perdonara, estaba dispuesto a cumplir su castigo a cabalidad, pero se sentía fatal ante esa mirada de enojo que le dirigía. Dolía. Dolía un montón.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—¿Sobre qué?

Eren se asustó al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. Petra le sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara? Te estaba observando y luces desanimado.

—Solo estoy algo cansado —se justificó, llenando con agua limpia el bebedero de los potros.

—Toma un descanso conmigo —invitó Petra—. El Capitán te ha asignado muchas labores, ¿no? Es natural que te sientas así.

—S-sí —respondió, le era imposible desmentir esa afirmación, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que estaba sufriendo una sobrecarga de trabajo—, pero no puedo, todavía me falta asear la caballería.

—¡Pero si la limpiaste ayer! —se sorprendió Petra.

—De verdad no puedo ausentarme, fue una orden directa. Le agradezco su preocupación.

—Eren… —suspiró ella, tomándolo de un brazo, lo arrastró fuera del lugar— El Capitán está en una reunión con el Comandante Erwin, no se dará cuenta de tu ausencia. Ven un rato conmigo. Necesitas una pausa.

Eren se dejó guiar, rogando porque fuese cierto. Lo que menos quería era ser descubierto desatendiendo sus labores. Su idea era que el Capitán lo perdonara, no que se enfadara más. Petra lo llevó a la mesa en la parte posterior del castillo, la misma donde se había transformado involuntariamente al intentar coger una cuchara, un par de semanas atrás.

—Nos diste un susto de muerte ese día —comentó ella, leyendo su mirada.

—Espero que no vuelva a pasar —murmuró Eren, desanimado.

—Si tienes en mente tu objetivo al transformarte, no sucederá. Y ahora cuentas con nuestra confianza. No seas pesimista y cree en ti mismo.

Hubo un silencio. Eren se había quedado callado pensando en algo muy distinto al tema que llevaban.

—Señorita Petra… —comenzó, dudoso—, hay algo que me gustaría preGunterrle.

—Dime Petra. Eres un miembro de este escuadrón y a pesar de tener más experiencia que tú, ahora somos compañeros. No tienes por qué tratarme con tanta formalidad. PreGunter lo que quieras.

Eren hizo un gesto con la palma en negación. De ningún modo podría llamarla por su nombre. Se sentiría igual que una falta de respeto, tal como si se atreviera a tutear a su superior diciéndole Levi.

—¿Usted está… interesada en el Capitán?

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió ella— ¿Interesada cómo?

Eren supo que algo había comprendido, pues un sonrojo ligero apareció en sus mejillas.

—En el modo romántico —aclaró.

El rostro de Petra terminó por encenderse.

—¿Tan obvia soy? —preguntó, alarmada.

—¡No! No, es solo… una impresión mía —trató de tranquilizarla.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, sí, no debe preocuparse.

Ella se relajó visiblemente.

—Sí, supongo que no puedo mentirte. Estoy enamorada del Capitán desde que entré a su escuadrón.

Eren controló todo lo que rugió en su cabeza.

—¿Y él lo sabe?

—No se lo he dicho directamente, pero imagino que sí.

—¿Y nunca se ha molestado?

—No. Es porque yo me conformo con estar bajo su mando. Permito que me aleje o acerque según quiera.

—Ya veo… —susurró.

Ella asumió su desánimo de la manera equivocada.

—Oye, no te sientas apenado por mí. Sé que puede verse como una situación muy triste, pero de verdad soy feliz con que me deje permanecer a su lado.

Eren se disculpó por haber preGunterdo y Petra le dijo que no se preocupara, que entendía su curiosidad como algo no malintencionado. Pronto buscó una excusa para volver a sus labores.

Un caballo relinchó cuando ingresó a la caballeriza. Se acercó a acariciar su cabeza para calmarlo.

—Soy yo, Max —dijo.

Entonces se percató de que estaba temblando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el Capitán a ella le permitía amarle en silencio y a él no? ¿Acaso estaba interesado?

O peor, había algo que no se había atrevido a preGunterr.

"Permito que me aleje o acerque según quiera".

¿Qué había querido decir Petra con eso? ¿Qué ellos se acostaban de vez en cuando? ¿A eso se refería con alejarla o acercarla según quisiera?

**IX**

La reunión solicitada por Erwin había sido un verdadero fastidio. Lo único que quería saber era si podía seguir contando con su apoyo para capturar titanes cada vez que fuese necesario. Al parecer, los estudios que Hanji estaba consiguiendo de los dos ejemplares capturados en la ciudad estaban interesando mucho al Comandante y pretendía seguir inyectando recursos para esa demente.

—Tch. No tengo problemas mientras ella no dificulte el actuar de mi escuadrón, ni los ponga en peligro innecesario.

Con esa sentencia había dejado clara su posición. Erwin asintió.

—Más tarde te dejaré leer sus reportes.

—No me interesan. Al menos no hasta que dé con algo útil para combatirlos.

Erwin agradeció su apoyo y lo dejó marchar, no sin antes pedirle un detallado informe de la formación usada para capturar a esas dos bestias que la Mayor había apodado como Sean y Bean. Le irritaba el pedido, pues sabía que la estrategia era del claro conocimiento de Erwin. ¿Qué de nuevo esperaba encontrar en lo que él escribiera?

—Menuda molestia —se quejó en voz alta. Metiendo la pluma en el tintero, comenzó a redactar lo sucedido aquel día de forma oficial.

En eso estaba cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió y se cerró con violencia. Le bastó una mirada al intruso para tener un mal presentimiento. Se puso de pie.

—Piénsalo dos veces —le advirtió a Eren, al percatarse de que no se detenía a la distancia respetable que debía mantener.

La reacción del mocoso fue la de poner los dos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Nuevamente lo había obligado a retroceder hasta la pared.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Eren.

El dolor, claramente perceptible en su voz, llamó su atención por sobre el impulso de golpearlo. También pudo percatarse de que temblaba como una hoja.

—¿Ah? —cuestionó, sin entender.

—¿Por qué a Petra le permite amarle y a mí no?

—¿De qué mierdas estás hablando, moc… —se calló porque Eren le sujetó el mentón con una mano y se acercó rápidamente a su rostro. Pudo sentir su aliento caliente en los labios antes de echar la cabeza para atrás y asestarle un cabezazo que lo mandó de espaldas al suelo, a un lado de su escritorio.

—Maldita basura —masculló—. Otra vez con lo mismo.

¿Pero qué diablos pasaba con ese idiota? Le fue imposible interrogarlo, el muy débil no se movía. Era claro que había perdido el conocimiento.

"¿Por qué a Petra le permite amarle y a mí no?", repitió en su mente. Sonaba a reclamo de un fastidioso niño pequeño. ¿Por qué a él le das un dulce y a mí no? Pero no dejaba de llamarle la atención. ¿Petra le amaba? No estaba al corriente de la vida amorosa de su subordinada, ni le interesaba, pero no creía ser el receptor de su afecto.

¿O acaso ella también había decidido tenerlo de blanco? Y si era así, ¿qué mierda pasaba con todos? ¿Acaso había tan poca gente interesante en la Legión para llegar a fijarse en un tipo tan agrio como él mismo era?

Decidió dejar de pensar estupideces. Eren estaba loco. No había otra explicación y tendría que endurecer sus métodos para controlarlo. El exceso de trabajo que le había dado claramente no había hecho efecto.

Le dio una mirada venenosa antes de sentarse y continuar escribiendo su informe.

**X**

Petra tocó a la puerta y esperó una respuesta que jamás llegó. Se quedó allí extrañada, ya que previamente había ido por el Capitán Levi al despacho del Comandante donde le informaron que no se encontraba en ese lugar. No existía otro sitio donde pudiese estar, lo había buscado por todos lados, por lo que volvió a insistir más fuerte. Entonces sí pudo escuchar su voz desde el interior:

—Adelante.

—Con su permiso —dijo abriendo la puerta, ingresó a la habitación y se cuadró—. Señor.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hemos terminado de… —Petra calló de golpe, sus ojos habían reparado en el cuerpo tirado junto al escritorio— ¡Eren! —exclamó, corriendo hacia él, pero la voz de su superior la detuvo a medio camino.

—No te acerques —ordenó.

—Pero, señor, Eren está desmayado —argumentó preocupada. Desde su posición podía ver al chico de espaldas en el suelo con abundante sangre en su frente. No resistió el impulso de volver a avanzar.

—Te dije que lo dejaras. Olvida que lo viste.

Sus ojos se dirigieron interrogantes a los de su superior, que le devolvía la mirada con una expresión imperturbable. Reparó en su frente, también roja por un claro golpe. ¿El Capitán había noqueado a Eren con su cabeza? ¡Qué diablos estaba pasando!

—¿A qué viniste?

—Ehh… —se había olvidado por completo del propósito de su visita. Todavía no lograba entender aquella escena y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para recordarlo—: Ah, sí. Terminamos antes de tiempo. Buscaba nuevas órdenes.

Levi pareció meditarlo un segundo.

—Descansen por hoy —concedió.

—Sí, señor.

Movida por su tono terminante, Petra le dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Puso una mano en el pomo, pero inmediatamente lo soltó y se atrevió a quedar de nuevo frente a su Capitán. Tenía que intentarlo una última vez. La situación en sí y la salud de Eren la tenían muy preocupada.

—¿Está seguro de que…?

Él comprendió de inmediato hacia dónde iba y la interrumpió:

—¿Debo repetirte que te olvides del tema?

—No.

—Ni una palabra a nadie.

A ella no le quedó otra opción más que asentir a la orden y hacer abandono de la habitación.

**XI**

Levi cerró los ojos cuando Petra se retiró de su despacho. ¿Había sido un error el permitirle entrar? Al oír el primer toque en la puerta había visto con duda hacia el cuerpo de Eren. Finalmente fue la insistencia del siguiente llamado lo que le provocó asumir que debía atender. No, no creía haber errado. El daño en ese sentido estaba hecho desde mucho antes. Su escuadrón llevaba días oliéndose que algo andaba mal. Lo había notado en la forma en que asediaban al chico, buscando quedarse a solas con él para interrogarlo. O en cómo permanecían atentos al modo en que trataba a Eren, aunque fuera en simples órdenes.

No podía decirles la verdad. Simplemente no era una opción, pues crearía más problemas innecesarios. Todavía así tendría que contar con su ayuda ciega para corregir el comportamiento de Eren y ese mediocre cerebro suyo, ya que se le había ocurrido un buen plan de acción para el día siguiente. Esa había sido la razón por la que no le pareció una mala idea darles libre para que repusieran energías.

Miró hacia el chico aún inconsciente. La sangre se había esfumado de su frente y casi no quedaba rastros de la herida. Despertaría pronto.

Se cuestionó cómo actuar luego de lo sucedido. Eren había pretendido besarlo y sus labios estuvieron muy cerca de lograr su objetivo. Fue un golpe de suerte tener el espacio hacia atrás suficiente para repeler su ataque con su cabeza. De otro modo no hubiese alcanzado a detenerlo a tiempo.

Un quejido largo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Eren había abierto los ojos, llevándose una mano a la frente, la que estaba ya por completo sana.

—¿Qué pasó? —le escuchó preGunterr.

—Eso deberías decírmelo tú, asquerosa alimaña.

Eren se sobresaltó al notar su presencia y reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. Pudo leer en su cara que había recordado de golpe su estúpida acción. Le observó ponerse de pie muy rápido y tener problemas evidentes para mantener el equilibrio. Se le veía mareado. No por eso le tuvo piedad.

—Escúchame bien, basura. Desde mañana te entrenaré duramente para que aprendas disciplina. Será tu última oportunidad. Si vuelves a acercarte a mí con tus intenciones sucias, no me contendré. Voy a matarte.

Eren se inclinó ante su escritorio en una reverencia profunda.

—Acepte mis disculpas, Capitán.

Sin esperar respuesta, le vio huir de la habitación.

—Estúpido niñato —se quejó, cediendo por fin al dolor de cabeza que le había nacido nada más estrellar su frente contra la suya. Se cubrió la zona con un gesto afectado y lo maldijo entre dientes al tiempo en que decidía resolver esa situación de una vez por todas. No podía permitirle actuar a sus anchas.

**XII**

Eren estaba sufriendo las penas del infierno. El Capitán Levi lo había obligado a transformarse en Titán y a realizar órdenes en apariencia simples, como cargar una mesa de un lado a otro sin destruirla. Tuvo que cumplir bajo amenaza de muerte, ya que todo el escuadrón había recibido la instrucción de que si perdía el control y atacaba a alguien del grupo, debían eliminarlo inmediatamente.

—No servirá para ni una mierda si no es capaz de controlarse. La humanidad no necesita más peligros en su contra. Mátenlo sin dudarlo si se sale de control, ¿lo entendieron?

Petra, Auro, Erd y Gunter habían tragado saliva y aceptado la orden. En sus ojos pudo ver que, a pesar de su reticencia, estaban decididos a cumplirla.

Maldición, había sido mil veces peor que el día en que se transformó involuntariamente al coger la cuchara.

El enojo del Capitán estaba contenido en ese entrenamiento. Era como si le dijera "controla esto, como deberías controlarte tú mismo".

Ya no podía soportarlo y cayó de rodillas, jadeando.

—Otra vez.

—Señor —intervino Petra, quien lo había sacado del titán—, parece que no puede más.

—No ha cumplido el objetivo, rompió todas las mesas —cortó Levi—. Hazlo otra vez, Eren.

**XIII**

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡Ya dejen de jugar conmigo! —exclamó Aureo— En serio, eso no fue un simple entrenamiento. Fue un castigo en toda regla. ¡Por dónde se mire!

Erd y Gunter no dijeron nada, pero no se necesitaba conocerlos mucho para leer que estaban pensando en cosas similares.

—¿Qué hiciste, Eren? —interrogó Aureo.

—Y-yo, yo… —Eren titubeó. Se sentía por completo exhausto y casi no podía pensar.

—¿Acaso trataste de sobrepasarte con el Capitán?

—¡Por favor, Aureo! —exclamó Petra—. Solo a ti se te pudo ocurrir una barbaridad así.

Aureo malinterpretó totalmente tus palabras.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó impresionado— ¿El Capitán te contó?

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó ella con sorpresa— ¿De verdad lo hiciste, Aureo? ¿Trataste de sobrepasarte con el Capitán?

Aureo se dio cuenta de su error, pero ya era demasiado tarde para negarlo.

—¡Estaba pasado de copas! —se justificó también gritando— Y él me perdonó.

—Con su permiso.

Eren se levantó de la mesa y salió de la sala.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! —se quejó Petra— La asquerosa imagen que pusiste en nuestras mentes descompuso a Eren. Es un niño, Aureo.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? —recriminó Erd, todavía sin poder creerlo.

—Traicionaste la confianza del Capitán —condenó Gunter—. No voy a perdonártelo, Aureo.

—Se equivocan. Yo… yo me detuve a tiempo. ¡Y él de verdad me perdonó! ¿O acaso me han visto ser castigado como Eren?

—La verdad es que no, pero ya sabemos quién te dio la paliza de hace alrededor un mes atrás —masculló Petra—. Y bien que la merecías.

—Sí, pero después… él me ha tratado como siempre —Aureo elevó un dedo acusador—. ¡Y no se desvíen! El problema ahora es ese chiquillo. Algo grave hizo, estoy seguro. ¡Tenemos que averiguarlo y detenerlo! No es justo que el Capitán cargue con todo el problema como si fuese su niñera o algo así.

**XIV**

Eren apareció desde la esquina del pasillo. Lo único que Levi alcanzó a ver antes de que sus cuerpos chocaran fue que lucía agitado como si hubiese estado corriendo. Se quedó congelado un instante. El mocoso había sido rápido en llevárselo de espaldas, cayendo sobre él y acababa de entreabrirle la boca para meter a la fuerza su lengua en ella.

La sangre se concentró en sus sienes, pura furia líquida. Lo empujó hacia un lado y se puso de pie. Eren lo observaba desde el suelo, de espaldas, con una mirada francamente fanática en la que podía ver cuánto le había gustado.

Levi apretó ambos puños.

—Hay algo en lo que no mentí en el juicio. De verdad pienso que el dolor es la mejor forma de disciplina.

El primer puntapié que le dio en las costillas le dolió a él mismo más que al chico, estaba seguro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un mocoso tan insistente?

Eren comenzó a toser.

—Di que me dejarás en paz —exigió.

—No.

La respuesta sólida que recibió lo llevó a propinarle un golpe todavía más fuerte que el anterior.

—Dilo, Eren. O vas a morir.

—No me importa, por usted vale la pena.

Levi le dio una seguidilla de patadas, en la misma frecuencia e intensidad como se las había dado durante el juicio.

—¿Sigues pensando que vale la pena? —cuestionó, deteniéndose. Lo tenía por completo herido, con inflamaciones visibles en su rostro y extremidades. También le había volado dos dientes que permanecían ensangrentados en el piso.

No le preocupaban. Al fenómeno le volverían a crecer.

Eren se demoró en responder.

—Sí —dijo. Su tono de voz era bajo, casi indetectable—. Eso pienso.

Luego perdió la conciencia.

Levi se quedó de pie a su lado, sin poder creer la obstinación del chico por no retractarse. Le había golpeado duro, no con todas sus fuerzas, pero sí lo suficiente para que al igual a Aureo se olvidara de todas aquellas pretensiones molestas.

¿Se había contenido porque era un crío? Estrechó sus ojos y lo tomó en brazos. No podía dejarlo allí, en mitad de un pasillo donde cualquiera podría verlo. Lo llevó hasta la habitación en el sótano, donde lo lanzó hacia el interior sin ningún cuidado.

Con un poco de suerte, al mocoso tendría tiempo suficiente para que se le borraran todas las evidencias físicas antes de volver en sí. No sería favorable que los rumores comenzaran a expandirse sin control. A su favor tenía que entre el entrenamiento agotador que le había hecho pasar y la paliza que le había dado, no despertaría pronto.

Cerró la puerta, decidido a que si Eren volvía a intentar algo como aquello, no volvería a contenerse. Aunque si moría en ese momento, tanto mejor. Estaba harto de ser tocado contra su voluntad.

Para su mala suerte, subiendo hacia la primera planta se cruzó con Mike, quien al pasar por su lado aspiró con fuerza.

—No me huelas, perro asqueroso.

Mike solo sonrió, mirándolo por sobre el hombro y siguió su camino.

**XV**

Eren despertó en el piso y tardó en reconocer su propia habitación. Estaba boca abajo y rodó para quedar de espaldas. Lo primero que se coló en su comprensión fue un dolor intenso. Lo siguiente fue el recuerdo de que había besado al Capitán.

—¿Qué hice? —se lamentó.

En algún momento, había pensado en la posibilidad de que los golpes de su superior lo motivaban de un modo sexual. No era lo que sentía ahora, ya no se creía atraído por los aspectos crueles de su superior, no tenía ninguna intención de volver a ser dañado así. Lo que quería era algo distinto, conseguir precisamente lo opuesto: besos calientes, sin dolor. Conseguir su afecto, su cuerpo, todo lo que pudiera dar. El haber podido saborear su boca había sido increíble, pero a la vez, con su reacción, le había quedado claro que iba por muy mal camino para conseguir lo que de verdad anhelaba.

¿Por qué no podía contenerse? Era como si la realidad se diluyera al pensar en Levi con alguien más. El caso era que de forma clara había vuelto a caer en otro arranque y esta vez aquella respuesta que había obtenido fue mucho más violenta. Tenía costillas rotas y muchas zonas en su interior punzando lo suficiente para hacerle desear estar muerto o, por lo menos, permanecer ahí tirado, sin moverse, por años. El sabor metálico de la sangre lo tenía impregnado en toda la boca.

Miró hacia la derecha, la puerta estaba cerca. En la dirección contraria, la cama tampoco estaba a una distancia muy lejana, pero aparte del intenso dolor, no tenía ni un gramo de energía en su cuerpo para siquiera intentar llegar a ella. Sospechaba que era la consecuencia directa de las transformaciones consecutivas en titán.

¿Qué hora sería? Sin una ventana que le permitiera ver la luz, era algo imposible de saber. Tenía la sensación de que aún era de día, por lo que le urgió volver a sus labores o recibiría otro castigo. Intentó sentarse, soltó un quejido largo y se detuvo ante una idea: no podía hacer eso, si aparecía de esa forma, le traería más problemas al Capitán. Después de todo, ¿cómo explicaría sus golpes? Para peor le era imposible moverse con normalidad. No había forma de que pudiese disimular ante todos.

Dos rápidos toques en la puerta lo sobresaltaron.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, para saber de quién se trataba. Intentó que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

—Soy Mike Zacharias.

Eren abrió la boca con espanto y fue incapaz de responder nada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le escuchó cuestionar.

—Sí, Mayor —dijo por fin, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por escucharse mejor de lo que se sentía—. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Erwin te mandó a llamar.

—Deme un minuto —pidió.

Eren apretó los dientes para ponerse de pie. Logró hacerlo en silencio, aunque lo único que quería era gritar de dolor. Tenía que evaluar su real situación. De alguna manera llegó al largo espejo ubicado junto a su cama y se miró. No, no lucía nada bien. A su cuerpo le quedaba un largo rato para recuperarse.

—Pensándolo bien, la verdad es estoy muy agotado luego de mi entrenamiento —dijo, elevando la voz—. ¿Podría asistir a su presencia mañana temprano?

Aguardó inquieto la respuesta. El Comandante Erwin debía estar al tanto del contenido de su entrenamiento, por lo que esperaba que fuese una excusa válida para no ir a su despacho inmediatamente.

Pero el silencio de afuera se estaba extendiendo más de lo esperado.

—¿Mayor? —cuestionó, preocupado.

—A primera hora mañana, Eren.

—¡Sí! —exclamó sorprendido— ¡Muchas gracias!

Cuando pasó el tiempo suficiente para estar seguro de que estaba solo, dejó ir varios de los quejidos de dolor que había estado conteniendo.

—Diablos —masculló, llegando hasta la cama. Intentó acostarse con suavidad, pero todas las fibras de su cuerpo parecían informarle que iba a morir.

Necesitaba regenerarse rápido y para ello debía cerrar los ojos de una vez. Todas las ocasiones en que se curó en su forma humana había sido estando inconsciente o mientras dormía.

Intentó olvidarse de todo y dejarse ir, pero incluso a través del dolor físico, su mente no podía olvidar las palabras de Aureo:

"¡Estaba pasado de copas! Y él me perdonó".

Luego de escucharlo admitir que había tocado al Capitán, su mundo se había incendiado y hasta el agotamiento de las transformaciones había desaparecido. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado Aureo con Levi? ¿Lo habría besado? ¿Habría colado las manos bajo su camisa, dentro de su pantalón?

—Agghh… —rugió apretando los dientes, pensar en todo eso había sido el claro detonante de su nuevo arranque. Fuera de control no había parado hasta dar con el Capitán— ¡Maldición!

Lo odiaba, odiaba a Aureo, a Petra, a Erwin. Y aún peor, odiaba la existencia de todos los que rodeaban a Levi.

Era como si su mente se desdoblase. En presencia de ellos, el odio remitía. Petra le caía bien, era amable y se preocupaba sinceramente por su bienestar. Aureo no era su mayor admirador, pero de todas formas se interesaba en aconsejarle para mejorar sus ataques durante los entrenamientos, aunque quizás fuese solo para lucirse. Erwin le producía una profunda admiración y siempre era considerado con él.

Sí, era así. Ninguno de ellos le producía sentimientos negativos en la convivencia diaria.

Todo ello desaparecía cuando los imaginaba tocando al Capitán.

**Continuará…**

**Como siempre, espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. ¡Y no duden en comentar! Recibo quejas, golpes, críticas y doujinshis motivantes de premio (?)**

**Nos vemos el domingo a primera hora ;)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**La confesión.**

**Capítulo 3.**

**XVI**

A primera hora, Levi le dio instrucciones a su escuadrón, suficientes para ocuparlos por un par de horas y se retiró hacia el interior del castillo, pues Erwin lo había mandado a llamar.

«¿Ahora qué querrá?», se preguntó mientras se dirigía a la torre donde estaba ubicado su despacho. Esperaba que el asunto no se alargara. Desde que había despertado, intentaba eliminar cualquier nota de preocupación por el mocoso, quien no se había reportado desde el día anterior, pero eso no podría durar de esa forma mucho tiempo más.

¿Acaso una noche no le había sido suficiente para recuperarse? Le molestaba la idea de que las lesiones que tuviera hubiesen sido superiores a su capacidad de regeneración. Era una posibilidad, después de todo nunca lo había visto tan herido.

«Maldito mocoso, tiene talento para dar problemas».

Decidió que si no aparecía pronto, enviaría a Hanji a su habitación. Era la única capaz de prestarle ayuda médica sin espantarse porque él hubiese sido el culpable de sus golpes. Ella siempre se la pasaba diciéndole que era un monstruo. Por ello, confiaba en que no se pondría a inmiscuirse en las razones que lo habían llevado a darle tal golpiza. En su locura, Hanji tenía justificada cualquier cosa mala que pudiese hacer. Era una ventaja que pensaba aprovechar.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, cuando estuvo frente a Erwin.

—¿Qué está sucediendo con Eren, Levi? —le preguntó él, sin rodeos.

Levi estrechó sus ojos. Erwin tenía la impresionante capacidad de enterarse de todo, pero en una rápida revisión no dio con ningún hecho que pudiese haber filtrado algo de lo sucedido. Estaba seguro de que Petra no había soltado palabra, por lo que todavía podía probar mantener todo oculto.

—Nada —replicó.

Erwin mantuvo una mirada escrutadora en su rostro. Detrás de él, Mike hizo ese sonido de aspirar con fuerza. Levi cedió un poco soltando un "tch" molesto. Acababa de comprender que el maldito Perro era quien le había venido con el cuento. Debió haberlo imaginado.

—Nada que no pueda manejar —se corrigió—. No te inmiscuyas.

Erwin apoyó ambos brazos sobre su escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos. Apoyó su boca contra sus manos. Pareció pensarlo una eternidad.

—Mike, retírate, por favor. Ve a buscar a Eren, ya debería haber llegado. Prometió venir a primera hora, ¿no es así?

Levi se enderezó, ignorando al Perro cuando pasó por su lado.

—¿Qué pretendes? —cuestionó molesto.

—Está bien, Levi. Lo único que deseo es tener una conversación con Eren—explicó Erwin—. Quiero asegurarme que no tiene resentimientos contra nosotros.

**XVII**

Eren salió de su habitación solo después de comprobar que la última lesión se había borrado. Se sentía cansado hasta la extenuación. Al parecer, entre más utilizaba su regeneración, más agotado amanecía. A eso debía sumarle que había dormido de forma interrumpida: varias veces despertó con imágenes desagradables de Erwin teniendo sexo con el Capitán.

No podía dejar de pensar en que si Petra y Aureo lo habían tocado, el Comandante también debía haber hecho lo mismo, ¿no?

Con los dientes apretados, llegó al despacho intentado aplacar en vano su odio. Levantó la mano para tocar justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió y salió el Mayor Zacharias.

—Señor —saludó—. Acepte mis disculpas por mi demora.

Mike le dio un asentimiento en respuesta.

—¿Debo entrar? —preguntó Eren, inquieto, más porque el Mayor se había inclinado sobre su hombro para olerlo, que por su silencio.

—No, Erwin está ocupado con Levi.

Fue una cosa extraña que una frase como esa, en apariencia tan simple, pudiese hacerle hervir la sangre de la manera en que lo hizo. La razón es que lo llevaba a imaginar las más tórridas escenas, las mismas que no había podido sacar de su cabeza durante toda la noche.

—¿Ingresó hace mucho? —cuestionó, irritado. Al darse cuenta de ello, corrigió su tono por uno menos interesado— Pregunto para saber cuánto deberé esperar. Por nada más.

Imaginó que el Mayor le diría que tendría que esperar lo que tendría que esperar, pero en vez de responderle eso, realmente accedió a darle información.

—Lleva dentro unas cuatro horas. No creo que les falte mucho para terminar.

¿Tanto tiempo? Eren apretó de nuevo los dientes. Estaba temblando otra vez.

—Mayor, usted entró a la Legión mucho antes que el Capitán Levi, ¿no es verdad?

Mike lo miró impertérrito y asintió.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

Un seco "sí" lo invitó a seguir. No pudo controlarse. Sabía que tenía que callarse y no logró hacerlo:

—¿Usted cree que ellos tuvieron algo íntimo en el pasado?

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? —replicó Mike luego de un breve silencio— Nunca ha sido de conocimiento público con quién se acuestan esos dos. Quizás sea así entre ellos. No es algo que me importe averiguar.

**XVIII**

—¿Resentimientos? —repitió Levi**—** ¿Por qué Eren habría de tenerlos?

—Sacarle dos dientes a golpes podrían hacer eso, ¿no te parece?

Levi volvió a estrechar los ojos al verle depositar las piezas dentales sobre el escritorio. Realmente era increíble la capacidad de ese sujeto para estar al corriente de todo.

—Insisto en que no te inmiscuyas. Eren está bajo mi mando directo. Es mi responsabilidad, el tribunal me ha otorgado esa facultad.

—Y no estás equivocado —aceptó Erwin—. No intervendré en lo que sea que tengas planeado para Eren. Confío en ti y lo sabes.

—Bien —dijo Levi cortante.

—Solo recuerda que el chico es un elemento importante para la humanidad. No seas tan duro con él.

—Seré como sea necesario ser.

Erwin se puso de pie.

—De acuerdo, tienes libertad para hacer lo que quieras, menos golpearlo. Y esa es una orden, Levi. No puedo arriesgarme a que el chico desee distanciarse de nosotros. No con la expedición que realizaremos dentro de poco y el papel que él deberá desempeñar. Sé que aún no te he contado los detalles, pero es vital que cumplas lo que te pido.

**XIX**

Mike disfrutó el silencio tenso de Eren. El olor a celos estaba claramente llegando a su nariz. Casi podía ver gráficamente en su expresión como iba uniendo las ideas: si nadie sabía con quién se acostaba Erwin y Levi, de seguro era porque lo hacían entre ellos, ¿no?

Eso es lo que Eren estaba imaginando. La idea se la había cedido él, pero el chico la había absorbido con extrema facilidad. Sonrió interiormente. Era muy fácil manejar a alguien que estaba en ese nivel de recelo.

Le hacía gracia. Por supuesto que nadie sabía con quién se metía Erwin, si el Comandante llevaba años acostándose con la misma persona: él. La relación que sostenían era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de ambos. Solo había una persona que estaba enterada y que nunca había mostrado ni la más mínima intención de divulgar su situación comprometida. De esa forma habían podido gozar de privacidad y nula atención de ojos indiscretos.

Así que en teoría, no le había dicho la verdad a Eren, pero tampoco le había mentido. Lo único que había hecho fue brindarle la perspectiva de otros sobre la vida sexual de Erwin, sobre la que todos desconocían detalles. Levi corría una suerte parecida en el conocimiento popular, ya que era tan reservado que nadie estaba enterado de ninguna relación personal que sostuviera. Él mismo, gracias a su olfato afilado, era el único que sabía que el Capitán llevaba años sin tocar a nadie. El aroma que llevaba siempre era el suyo y el de productos de limpieza. Una existencia muy triste si alguien le pedía su opinión.

Por lo mismo, casi no podía esperar para saber cómo reaccionaría Eren. Ver en problemas a Levi era una de las cosas más interesantes que habían pasado en la Legión en el último tiempo. Además, si la situación se desarrollaba como él preveía, todo funcionaría a favor de los planes de Erwin.

Separó los labios para aportar más carbón al fuego, pero no pudo seguir alimentando los miedos del chico, la puerta se abrió y Levi salió por ella visiblemente enfurecido.

—Vamos, Eren —ordenó al verlo.

—¿Eh? Pero el Comandante me mandó a llamar.

—Me importa una mierda. He dicho que vengas.

Sorprendido, Eren exclamó:

—¡Sí!

Lucía de pronto demasiado feliz, pero a Mike no lo engañaba. Eren era una bomba a punto de explotar. Igual que Levi, quien se había retirado no sin antes fulminarlo con la mirada. ¿Le tenía en cuenta haberle pasado información a Erwin? Quizás debería comenzar a cuidarse de él. Algo de sus tiempos de matonaje debía quedarle, aparte de su agria personalidad. El qué haría también movía su curiosidad.

Sonrió, antes de volver a ingresar al despacho.

—Tenías razón —dijo Erwin cuando se paró a su lado—. Creo que sucederá exactamente lo que previste.

—Será algo interesante de ver —confirmó.

—Aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme. Nunca vi a Levi tan enfadado.

—Porque nadie se le había enfrentado de la forma en que Eren lo ha hecho —hizo una pausa significativa—. Esto servirá para tus planes en la expedición. Déjalo correr.

**XX**

Levi ni siquiera lo miró durante todo el camino hasta su despacho, pero no era necesario, podía sentir los pasos de Eren a sus espaldas.

—Vamos a hablar claramente —estableció, luego de tomar asiento, mantuvo una mirada seria en el rostro del mocoso, quien se había quedado de pie ante su escritorio con una expresión difícil de interpretar—. Nunca puse a Erwin al tanto de tus desviaciones, pero ahora él se ha enterado y…

—Lo siento por causar problemas —interrumpió Eren, bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Tus disculpas son inútiles —cortó—. Ya te has disculpado antes y después no hiciste nada más que empeorar. Los cambios se demuestran con hechos, pero tu tiempo para mejorar por tu cuenta se acabó. Ahora seré yo quién te obligará a madurar. No puedo seguir soportando a un mocoso en mis filas.

Levi había cerrado los ojos mientras hablaba, debido a la molestia que sentía. Ese fue su error. Su momento de distracción fue aprovechado y de un empujón cayó derribado de la silla.

Resintió el golpe seco contra el suelo y lo miró enrabiado desde el piso. Eren no se detuvo ahí y al instante se subió sobre él, metiéndose entre sus piernas, se empujó con fuerza varias veces contra sus caderas. Luego dejó de observarlo desde arriba y enterró la cara en su cuello, quedándose inmóvil.

—Has cruzado la última línea, Eren.

Su tono bajo y peligroso no fue suficiente para escarmentarlo. Eren permaneció quieto entre sus piernas.

**XXI**

Eren había disfrutado de la vista de Levi bajo su cuerpo con ganas. Frotarse así contra él lo había endurecido hasta lo impensable, pero al notar que no lograba ninguna reacción favorable en su Capitán, se dejó caer derrotado preguntándose si debía rendirse para siempre. Levi tomó ventaja de ese instante de indecisión para sacárselo de encima de un empujón que lo mandó a volar hacia un lado, pero Eren por primera ocasión lo superó en velocidad y lo envió de cara a la pared.

No podía rendirse. Tenía que intentarlo en serio, al menos una vez.

—Por favor, ya no aguanto más —suplicó afirmándolo por detrás, pegó su erección a su trasero y llevó una mano sobre el pene del Capitán, acariciando por sobre la ropa—. Deme una oportunidad. Solo una.

Con ambas manos, no perdió tiempo en abrir el cinturón y el pantalón de su superior, deslizando la mano derecha dentro de la ropa interior, sujetó firmemente su miembro.

—Oye, mocoso de mierda.

Levi estaba temblando. Podía sentirlo y antes de que soltara su furia traducida en golpes, ansiaba poder tocarlo todo lo que pudiese. Empezó a masajear su pene y dejó caer sus dientes en su cuello, tras su nuca, mordiendo y saboreando desesperado.

Pero los golpes nunca llegaron. No hubo ningún intento de resistirse por parte del Capitán y Eren entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo de pronto que tenía una oportunidad única.

Pasó de los besos suaves en su piel a otros más calientes, como los que deseaba darle en la boca. Su mano izquierda se paseó por su cuerpo hasta colarse bajo su camisa. La sensación del abdomen y pecho duro de Levi le hicieron gemir y aumentó las caricias directo en su miembro, al tiempo en que se empujaba contra él desde atrás.

—Ah, Capitán… —soltó, agradecido de la presión, continuó con los besos en su cuello, quitó la mano que recorría su pecho y con ella bajó un poco la ropa interior para liberar el pene de su superior.

Entonces soltó un jadeo impresionado. Podía sentir su erección dura apuntando hacia arriba y agradeció a cualquier dios que hubiese intervenido para que eso sucediera. Le nacieron unas ganas tremendas de ver aquella escena de frente y saborearlo en su boca, pero tenía miedo de romper la inmovilidad permisiva en la que estaba sumido su Capitán, quien tenía la frente contra la pared, con las palmas apoyadas en ella. La única reacción que podía percibir de él, aparte de su dureza, era la visión de sus dedos crispándose y estirándose dependiendo de lo que le estuviese haciendo.

¿Estaba disfrutando o acumulando odio? Era difícil saberlo, pero estaba tan encendido que solo podía pensar en conseguir arrastrarlo en su pasión. Pasó de solo frotar a recorrer su dureza, encerrándola en un círculo entre su pulgar y su índice. Con ese agarre, suave pero firme, inició un movimiento de arriba abajo, lento, tortuoso, al mismo ritmo en que seguía presionándose contra su cuerpo. Su propia erección le molestaba dentro de los pantalones, pero lo único importante para él en ese momento era hacer disfrutar a su Capitán.

—Señor, lo quiero todo de usted —jadeó en su oído—. Todo.

¿Pero podía conseguirlo? ¿Podía ir más lejos? Sentía que tenía el control máximo de su excitación y decidió arriesgarse en avanzar hasta el final. Estimó que Levi estaba todo lo duro que le era posible, así que se arrodilló, llevándose sus pantalones y ropa interior hacia abajo, enterró el rostro entre sus nalgas y volvió a tomar su pene entre sus dedos para acariciarlo agresivamente.

Levi se sacudió entre sus dos frentes de provocación y le habló por primera vez:

—Eso es repugnante.

—No lo es, si es usted.

Eren devolvió la lengua a dar toques en su ano, repetitivos, como si quisiese fundirse en él.

—Suficiente, idiota. Deja de lamer ahí.

La mano derecha del Capitán fue hacia atrás e intentó apartarlo de ese lugar, sujetándolo por el pelo, pero Eren aprovechó para presionar el dedo anular en su interior y observó con atención hacia arriba. Levi se tensionó y su mano voló a estrellarse contra la pared otra vez, empujándola tal como si quisiera derribarla.

Eren recordó de golpe lo mal que se había sentido los dedos únicamente con saliva —el triste y único día en que lo había intentado en sí mismo— y miró desesperado alrededor. El aceite de linaza que el Capitán siempre tenía sobre su escritorio fue una sorpresiva solución. Levi lo usaba para suavizar sus manos e impedir que la resequedad redujera su velocidad con las espadas. La cercanía de la pared al escritorio fue otra bendición de algún dios.

Prosiguió la dilatación de la zona presionando suavemente su dedo ya humectado, lo movió de forma circular y cuando dejó de sentir la dificultad natural, agregó el índice y repitió la estrategia, hasta que los dos dedos entraron y salieron sin problemas.

—¡Eren! —rugió Levi cuando se puso de pie y lo abrazó fuerte por detrás, sujetándolo por la cintura con su izquierda y con la derecha aceleró más aún sobre su erección— ¿Qué pretendes, mocoso?

—Señor, por favor —suplicó Eren, envalentonado por el tono profundo de su voz, se abrió rápidamente el pantalón, bajó su ropa interior y humectó en aceite su pene— Por favor, déjeme, aah… —dijo metiendo la punta y sin poder aguantarse, llegó hasta el fondo. Levi tenía las dos manos convertidas en puños contra la pared. Estaba temblando y él no pudo evitar gemir al darse cuenta que por fin estaba en el interior de su Capitán. Se sentía increíble, apretado y caliente como nunca lo podría haber imaginado.

—¿Duele? —preguntó preocupado y al no conseguir respuesta, insistió—: ¿Señor?

—Voy a matarte —le escuchó decir, en todo bajo y peligroso.

Eren sonrió. Él estaba bien y comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiendo su piel justo en la curvatura para ayudarle a relajarse.

—Lo acepto —replicó, haciendo esfuerzos por quedarse quieto y darle tiempo a acostumbrarse—, pero luego de que acabemos aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Así mi muerte no será en vano— Salió de su interior solo para volver entrar y obtuvo un maravilloso gruñido en respuesta. No le engañaba conteniéndose, estaba disfrutando. Podía sentir el calor de su superior en su pecho, atravesando la tela y repitió, ingresando y saliendo, cada vez con mayor fuerza, sujetándose de sus caderas.

Sentía la cara ardiendo, su camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo sudoroso. Mismo sudor que estaba traspasando a las ropas de Levi. Estaba generando tanto de ese residuo que no dudaba que terminaría muerto. El Capitán no dejaría pasar ser ensuciado de esa forma.

La conciencia del peligro en vez de afectarlo, lo excitó más.

—Ahh, señor —gimió—. Quiero escucharlo. Por favor, comparta esto conmigo. Aaah…

Pero lo único que obtuvo en respuesta fueron gemidos contenidos que él parecía estar acumulando en su garganta.

—Siempre digno, ¿eh? Hasta el final —comentó feliz, volvió a gemir y empezó a aumentar la velocidad—. Ah, ah, voy a correrme dentro, ah.

—¡No te atrevas!

Levi intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero Eren no tenía ninguna intención de liberarlo ahora y lo empujó con todo lo que tenía contra la pared, embistiendo salvajemente, hasta que empezó a irse en su interior. Y para su sorpresa, la respiración del Capitán se aceleró y comenzó a eyacular. Eren apuró su mano sobre él, para ayudarle a terminar, cada vez clavándose con menos velocidad.

—Aaah, señor, ah… —disfrutó jadeando, enterró su nariz en su hombro y siguió con su masaje, más suave, hasta notar que el pene de Levi comenzó a deshincharse. Se quedó inmóvil un largo momento, suficiente para que la respiración de ambos se calmara.

Salió de su cuerpo, pero no dejó de abrazarlo.

—Capitán, me gustaría hacer esto con usted cada noche, cada día.

No esperaba una réplica amorosa, pero nunca la respuesta fría que recibió:

—Ya me tuviste, idiota. Confórmate.

Levi se apartó de él con brusquedad y comenzó a arreglar sus ropas.

—¿Señor? —Eren lo miraba sin entender. Al verlo ceder de la forma en que lo había hecho, había albergado la esperanza de que de alguna forma hubiese aceptado intentarlo con él, pero al parecer se había equivocado— ¿Fue tan malo?

—Por supuesto que fue malo, estúpido mocoso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó afligido—, pero puedo mejorar. Puedo hacer que se sienta mejor para usted.

—Ese mediocre cerebro tuyo no entiende nada.

—Señor, yo le amo, ¡es lo único que sé! —exclamó, observando con ansiedad sus movimientos— Por favor, acepte mis sentimientos.

—Qué inútil —calificó Levi.

Eren lo miró sin poder reaccionar. Nunca le había visto actuar con esa frialdad intratable que lo estaba desgarrando por dentro. Recibir su mirada dura lo hizo todo peor.

—Lárgate de aquí.

**XXII**

Levi vio a Eren salir con los ojos húmedos y golpeó con ambos puños sobre su escritorio, doblándose sobre él, agitándose en un temblor involuntario de pura ira.

El condenado mocoso venía y se calentaba con su cuerpo de esa manera, como si le perteneciera. No podía soportarlo.

Tenía los pelos de punta.

Desde que le había puesto las manos encima, su primera intención había sido la de molerlo a patadas. Enseguida había recordado que no podía, no podía golpearlo. Erwin lo había atado de manos al respecto. ¿Pero cómo debió haber reaccionado? ¿Ordenarle que parara? Ya había visto lo suficiente de sus arranques para saber que no le haría caso.

Y en medio de su impotencia, entre más había demorado en dilucidar cómo defenderse, Eren no había perdido el tiempo avanzando terreno, conquistando reacciones en su cuerpo hasta que se descubrió duro. Maldición, duro en las manos de un mocoso, clavado contra un muro, con la única posibilidad de apretar los puños como si quisiera atravesarlo para escapar.

Su frente dolía de tanto haberse apretado contra la frialdad de la roca. Y no era lo único de lo que podía quejarse. El idiota ese había ganado, obligándolo a soportarlo dentro, a recibir cada una de sus embestidas.

¡Y se había atrevido a correrse en su interior!

Salió de su despacho irritado como un demonio e ingresó a su habitación, quitándose todo el uniforme con una furia ciega que desde hace muchos años no sentía. Entró en el agua de la tina y se refregó con fiereza, enrojeciendo su piel, cambiando una y otra vez el líquido hasta que estuvo seguro de no tener ni un rastro de Eren, ni de semen entre sus piernas ni su sudor en la espalda. Ni su saliva en el cuello.

Entonces se cubrió la cara con una mano.

¿A quién engañaba? Eso había estado bien. Se había sentido endemoniadamente bien.

—¡Maldición!

Golpeó el borde duro de la tina con un puño. Que un subordinado, mocoso para peor, viniera a incordiar en su estructurada realidad no era algo que a su edad fuese a tolerar. En su posición no podía permitírselo tampoco.

Debía tomar medidas drásticas. Especialmente ahora que estaba metido en la mierda hasta la cabeza.

**Continuará…**

**Como siempre, espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. ¡No duden en comentar! Recibo quejas, golpes, críticas y doujinshis motivantes de premio (?)**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**

**Sé que nadie notó lo que pasó con este capítulo, así que no diré nada al respecto (Ale Baskerville, tú guárdame el secreto) XD**

**Gracias a todas las que se han dado el tiempo de dejarme un review. Inyectan muchas ganas para seguir escribiendo y mejorando para ustedes.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**La confesión.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**XXIII**

Volvió a ver a Eren en la hora del almuerzo y le dio el mismo trato de siempre, ignorando cada una de sus miradas suplicantes durante la comida. En las prácticas de la tarde lo obligó a entrenar duramente a la par de su escuadrón, bajo la exigencia de un grupo de elite, donde tuvo un desplante cuestionable. Luego se abocaron a su entrenamiento personal. Esto último fue tiempo desperdiciado. Eren no pudo transformase, estaba en exceso distraído.

—Oye, niñato, ¿acaso no te tomas esto en serio? —gruñó Aureo, increpándolo— ¿¡Crees que es un juego!?

—Lo siento —se disculpó Eren, sin mirar a nadie en particular—. No he estado durmiendo bien y me siento cansado. Prometo que mañana cumpliré lo que debo hacer. Perdónenme por esta vez.

Petra le puso una mano en el hombro. Levi notó que a su oficial no se le había pasado por alto la actitud abatida del mocoso.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, no se preocupe. Procuraré dormir bien hoy —insistió Eren, sin cambiar su versión. Petra tuvo que resignarse a esa respuesta, aunque por supuesto no le había creído ni media palabra. Que ella se atreviera a mirarlo a él en busca de una explicación era otra prueba de lo inconforme que estaba.

—Tch —masculló Levi—. Nos hace perder el tiempo.

—No sea tan duro, Capitán —suplicó Petra.

—Sigan entrenando velocidad con el equipo de maniobras —mandó a los demás, ignorándola y luego se dirigió a Eren—: ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Sí, señor. Puedo —respondió, poniéndose de pie tambaleante, le dio la espalda para seguir a los otros que ya se alejaban.

—No te sobresfuerces —ordenó.

—Descuide —Eren se detuvo y le dio una mirada triste por sobre el hombro—. De verdad puedo hacerlo.

Y sin decir más, se unió al resto del escuadrón en los ejercicios. Para él era obvio que el chico no quería decepcionarlo fallando otra vez. Levi procedió a vigilarlo, dispuesto a detenerlo si lo notaba en su límite. No podía permitirle colapsar por motivos personales que nada tenían que ver con su preparación para la próxima expedición.

¿Iba a ser así de difícil separar lo sucedido entre ellos y su relación militar?

Si lo pensaba por él mismo, sí era capaz de hacerlo. Podía tratar a Eren con la distancia usual, tal como su posición lo exigía. Sus emociones ante su acercamiento sexual —evento imposible de olvidar debido a las molestias en la parte baja de su cuerpo— podían ser apartadas frente a lo importante: entrenarlos para sobrevivir.

Al parecer para Eren no era tan fácil.

«De verdad es un crío», pensó.

Definitivamente tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

**XXIV**

No fue hasta la noche cuando volvieron a encontrarse a solas. Al menos ya había tomado una decisión importante para ese momento.

—Capitán… —suplicó Eren, alcanzándolo en un pasillo de la segunda planta cuando iba rumbo a su habitación.

—¿Qué? —respondió de mal talante, volviéndose hacia él. Su intención siempre fue hablar con Eren a la mañana siguiente por considerar que había tenido suficiente mierda para un día. Simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo en ese instante, aunque como ya era costumbre, el chico venía dispuesto a desbaratar hasta sus más mínimos planes, imponiendo su infantil voluntad.

—Está enfadado conmigo ¡y lo entiendo! Le juro que entiendo el porqué —largó Eren de corrido—. ¿Pero de verdad no tengo ni la más mínima posibilidad de iniciar algo con usted sin faltarle el respeto? No es mi deseo ofenderlo, pero no puedo renunciar a…

—¿Todavía no te aburres de lo mismo? —interrumpió.

Vio a Eren apretar ambos puños.

—Usted me dijo que ya había tenido lo que quería y eso no es así. Señor, puede ser que me haya malentendido. Cuando dije que "quería estar con el Capitán" no me refería a tocarlo. Quiero estar con usted en todas las formas posibles, teniendo su cuerpo, su mente, su alma. Quiero recibir todo lo que usted pueda dar. Por favor, yo…

—Se acabó —cortó Levi. Apoyándose en la pared de brazos cruzados, le comunicó lo que había decidido hacer—: te transferiré.

Eren abrió los ojos, muy grandes y verdes. Lucía espantado por la idea.

—Quedarás al mando de quien decida Erwin —siguió hablando—. Probablemente será Mike Zacharias, quien es el segundo más fuerte después de mí. El tribunal lo aceptará.

—¡Señor, no es necesario que haga eso! —reaccionó Eren— Por favor, hablemos claramente, tal como usted quería hacerlo esta mañana.

—Ya pasó el tiempo en que pudimos hablar y aclarar todo esto. He sido demasiado tolerante contigo.

Levi pudo leer al chico con facilidad: Eren sintió miedo al notarlo tan determinado a expulsarlo de su unidad. De ninguna manera quería terminar lejos de él. Eso expresaba su mirada.

—No me saque de su escuadrón, por favor, quiero luchar bajo su mando—suplicó.

—No me importa lo que tú quieras. Ya lo he decidido.

—Haré lo que usted quiera —insistió Eren.

—Muérete y desaparece —replicó de inmediato.

Eren se congeló. Bajó su mirada, asintió y se fue, visiblemente herido para los ojos de Levi.

—Así está mejor —dijo en voz alta, entonces elevó la vista al techo.

Hace horas había dejado de mentirse a sí mismo. Algo en su interior no se arrepentía de lo sucedido. Quizás porque nunca estuvo con alguien que pudiese ponerlo así de duro. Lo provocado por Eren había acabado siendo una sorpresa agradable. Una que no le interesó detener.

De esa forma terminó por asumir que si estaba con la mierda hasta el cuello, había sido también por su culpa y ambos debían hacerse cargo de las consecuencias. Eren lo pagaría siendo transferido. El mismo lo pagaría admitiendo públicamente que era incapaz de hacerse cargo del crío, lo que era una perspectiva bastante humillante.

—Tch…

No creía que Eren entendiera de qué forma era difícil también para él la decisión que había tomado, pero en vista de su reciente conversación, su perspectiva cambió por completo. Eren parecía haber aceptado su derrota.

Quizás después de todo podía continuar con su deber, sin expulsar al mocoso de su escuadrón. Tampoco le parecía una decisión justa si tenía en cuenta que siendo un superior, la mayor cuota de responsabilidad era suya por haber aportado para llegar a ese nivel de caos.

**XXV**

Petra sabía que algo andaba peor que nunca. Podía sentir una tensión invisible entre Eren y el Capitán. El primero parecía quebrado, como si de pronto hubiese perdido toda voluntad para moverse y estuviese caminando por mero impulso. El Capitán, en cambio, estaba actuando igual que siempre, aunque parecía observar con preocupada atención cada maniobra del chico.

Los otros miembros del escuadrón también tenían miradas extrañadas en sus rostros.

—¿Eren está enfermo? —dijo Gunter en voz alta— Luce terrible.

Petra presentía que esa no era la razón. Teniendo en consideración lo que había visto aquel día, con Eren noqueado por el Capitán, sabía que algo más había pasado entre ellos. Algo infinitamente más terrible.

Una vez más se cuestionó qué diablos estaba sucediendo, pero intentar averiguar algo enfrentando a su superior sería tiempo perdido. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le diría nada.

¿Preguntarle a Eren en ese estado?

Eso estaba fuera de discusión. Le parecía cruel hurgar en la herida y convenció a sus compañeros para respetar el silencio del muchacho.

—Confíen en Eren. Nos contará lo que le está sucediendo cuando se sienta preparado para ello.

—¿Por qué deberíamos darle ese espacio? —masculló Aureo, con tono de reclamo— Desde que llegó no ha hecho más que traerle problemas al Capitán.

—Porque ahora es uno de nosotros —replicó Gunter.

—Estoy de acuerdo —intervino Erd—. Mantengámonos al margen de la situación.

Petra les dio una mirada agradecida y se giró hacia Aureo:

—Desde ahora controlarás tu antipatía con Eren. Si no, yo misma te daré tu merecido.

Aureo pasó saliva intimidado y desvió la vista hacia un lado.

—Hagan lo que quieran —dijo en tono de orden.

—Sigue sin resultarte el imitar al Capitán —suspiró Petra, pero al menos había logrado su objetivo.

«Si nos necesitas, confía en nosotros, Eren —pensó preocupada—, estamos aquí para ti».

**XXVI**

Mike ingresó al despacho y sonrió. Erwin que lo conocía bien comprendió de inmediato a qué se debía.

—Vaya —se sorprendió—, eso es algo que nunca pensé que podría suceder. Incluso cuando eres tú quien me previno de ello.

—Levi huele a Eren. A kilómetros.

—Entiendo.

Erwin puso una expresión de preocupación.

—Me gustaría ser tan positivo al respecto como tú —comentó.

—Descuida —dijo Mike, mirando por la ventana, le dio la espalda—. De este modo el chico pasará a ser algo más que su máxima responsabilidad. Lo protegerá con todo su poder, pase lo que pase, incluso si los que aprecia resultan muertos.

—Esperemos que no sea así —replicó Erwin.

—Si nos atacan de la forma en la que tú crees que sucederá, es fácil determinar que al menos el 40% de nuestras fuerzas serán eliminadas. Si considero que el escuadrón de Levi tendrá la mayor responsabilidad resguardando a Eren, es posible que sean exterminados.

—Eres alguien temible, Mike.

Erwin no le había dado mucha información sobre la próxima expedición, pero el Mayor había llenado los vacíos con impresionante precisión.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —replicó Mike, inclinándose sobre él, selló sus labios en un beso profundo. En medio del contacto, Erwin fue capaz de colar su pensamiento más honesto:

—Me alegra tenerte de mi lado.

**XXVII**

Levi bufó exasperado. Esa mañana estaba siendo un caos, ya que un soldado no identificado había asesinado por la noche a Sawney y Bean, los titanes en los que Hanji había estado experimentando. Erwin lo mandó a llamar con Zacharias. Suponía que para determinar cómo proceder, por lo que ambos se encontraban caminando en silencio en esa dirección.

Mike inspiró ruidosamente.

—Te he dicho que no me huelas —masculló Levi.

—Hueles distinto, Levi.

Levi apretó los dientes ante el tono insinuante. ¿Era posible que supiera lo que había pasado con Eren? Maldición, quizás sí. Zacharias tenía fama de oler a los titanes a más de dos mil metros de distancia.

De reojo vio a Mike sonreír victorioso al notar que el golpe había tenido efecto. Levi rumió su molestia en su fuero interno y no tardó en replicar tocando el punto que sabía más sensible:

—Yo no necesito olerte para saber a "qué" hueles —insinuó de vuelta—, quizás debamos preguntarle a más gente si piensa lo mismo.

—No te atreverías —aseguró Mike, tranquilo.

Levi lo había tratado lo suficiente para notar, detrás de su careta, el tono de preocupación.

—Ni te molestes en descubrir de lo que soy capaz —desafió—. Me pregunto cómo sería para ustedes si perdieran su tranquila privacidad.

Entró sin tocar. Erwin lo miró extrañado y cruzó una mirada con Zacharias. Levi notó al Perro hacer un gesto en que se podía leer que sí, habían discutido, pero que no tenía importancia, antes de retirarse y salir.

Erwin no tardó en comenzar a explicarle los detalles de la próxima expedición. Iba a ser complicada, quizás como ninguna otra. Y el plan estaba basado en proteger a Eren. A lograr que regresara con vida sin ningún rasguño mientras detectaban a los infiltrados. Era obvio, ahora más que nunca, que el enemigo estaba entre ellos. Erwin parecía haberlo visto venir antes que todos.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —preguntó Erwin, al terminar de exponer.

—Tu cortesía está de más. Si lo has decidido, no puedo hacer nada.

—Estás más cortante de lo usual, Levi, ¿ha pasado algo?

Levi pensó con bastante intensidad que ya estaba cansado de las insinuaciones, por lo que guardó silencio.

—Me han reportado que el estado anímico de Eren no es el mejor —comentó Erwin, como si hubiesen estado hablando de ello.

Levi le mantuvo la mirada y Erwin cerró sus ojos.

—Averigua qué le sucede y haz algo sobre eso. Lo necesitamos en las mejores condiciones para partir. Además, debe controlar al titán al menos un día antes de nuestra salida.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó Levi, desinteresado.

—Es todo —confirmó Erwin.

**XXVIII**

Levi alcanzó a avanzar un par de pasillos, luego de salir del despacho de Erwin, antes de encontrase con Eren, quien venía corriendo en su dirección. Se puso a la defensiva, pues le recordó una situación que ya habían vivido. Sin embargo, Eren no se lo llevó de encuentro, si no que se detuvo a tres metros de distancia.

—Lo dejaré en paz, pero por favor, no me saque de su escuadrón —dijo, agitado por la carrera, poniendo las manos en sus rodillas. Para Levi fue claro que se acababa de enterar de su entrevista con Erwin y había corrido por él pensando que el motivo de su reunión era su transferencia—. De verdad quiero luchar bajo su mando. Es lo que más quiero. Por favor, reconsidérelo.

Lo midió en silencio, parecía genuinamente preocupado.

—Señor —agregó Eren, poniéndose más serio—, de verdad estoy arrepentido de mi forma inaceptable de acercarme a usted.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. No debes arrepentirte. Es lo que querías, ¿no?

—Sí —reconoció Eren—, pero no es lo único que quiero de usted.

—No tengo nada más, muchacho idiota —cortó.

—¡Usted no me entiende! —exclamó Eren frustrado.

—Ni me interesa hacerlo. Si eso era lo que necesitabas para mantenerte en un comportamiento correcto, lo acepto. Ahora cumple con tu deber controlando al titán. Pronto saldremos de expedición y es necesario que lo domines a más tardar mañana. Lo sucedido hoy ha acelerado todos los planes.

Eren dejó su mirada descansar en el suelo.

—¿Entonces… no me sacará de su unidad?

—No lo haré —replicó. El chico elevó el rostro sorprendido—, pero compórtate desde ahora, Eren. No hay espacio para más errores.

Y con eso se refería ambos. Como Capitán, su resolución final había sido asumir la responsabilidad sobre las acciones de Eren, al igual que sobre las propias que hubiesen permitido que la situación llegara al punto que habían alcanzado. Desde ahora no erraría de nuevo y tampoco permitiría que él lo hiciese.

El mocoso también pareció comprender la importancia de lo dicho, pues su mirada mostró determinación y dijo:

—Sí, señor. No lo decepcionaré.

**XXIX**

Tras esa conversación, Eren por fin comenzó a actuar correctamente y todo pareció estar en su sitio. A la mañana siguiente le vio correr a cuadrarse y soltar su típico saludo: "Buenos, Capitán Levi". Esa era una rutina que nunca había variado desde el primer día en que llegaron al castillo.

A Levi le seguía dando la impresión de que solo le faltaban las orejas y la cola para parecer un perro faldero. Pero a pesar de que volvía a cumplir con sus costumbres y responsabilidades de forma eficiente, se le notaba decaído.

Entrecerró los ojos. No estaba seguro de qué sentía frente a eso, pero le molestaba verlo con esa actitud tan apagada.

—Señor, ¿Eren está bien? —preguntó Petra, parándose a su lado. Desde allí podía ver al mocoso hablándole a un caballo, durante un minuto muerto de su entrenamiento y formación en cabalgatas.

Ante su silencio, ella agregó:

—Estoy preocupada por él. Se le ve como… roto. Herido a más no poder. ¿No es muy niño para sufrir así?

Levi, que había leído el historial de Eren, sabía que el crío había pasado por cosas peores en el ataque a Shinganshina. Esto no debería serle tan difícil de sobrellevar, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, parecía estarle afectando mucho. Algo tendría que hacer al respecto. Y no solo por las órdenes que Erwin le había dado.

Algo en su interior rugía por reparar al chico que, según su subordinada, había roto.

—Maldito niñato…

Petra lo miró con sorpresa.

—Estará bien —prometió—. Concéntrate en tus deberes, Petra.

**XXX**

Eren se sintió triste y enrabiado cuando su madre había muerto, pero más que nada impotente por no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Ahora volvía a tener esa combinación de emociones, por motivos muy distintos, pero que no lastimaban menos. ¿Tuvo alguna vez posibilidad de algo con el Capitán? ¿O todo había sido una fantasía?

Ya no podía estar seguro. Nunca vio nada que lo hiciese pensar, en realidad, que Levi tenía algún interés por él, pero de algún modo se le había metido en la cabeza que podría… ¿tentarlo? Ni siquiera entendía cómo lo había pensado.

Quizás el problema era que no lo había pensado. Ni un poco.

Ahora tenía claro que nunca tuvo ningún derecho, ni para tocarlo, ni para desearlo, ni para… celarlo. Ni siquiera para imaginarse el más mínimo beso con él.

Pero al instante en que pensaba en eso recordaba la ocasión en que pudo entrar a su boca. Había sido breve, pero su sabor, oh, su sabor no podía olvidarlo, al igual que su miembro endurecido entre sus manos.

Entonces le era imposible evitar masturbarse al recordar el cuerpo del Capitán, aunque al final, saber que nunca lo tendría de esa forma de nuevo lo llevaba a sentirse desgraciado tras todo ese placer. Lo más patético era que le entraban ganas de llorar, pero se las aguantaba.

Tenía lo que merecía, ¿no? Él se lo había buscado.

Había logrado alejar al Capitán más allá del punto en que podía hacer algo para recuperarlo.

—¿Recuperarlo? —repitió en voz alta— No puedo recuperar lo que nunca tuve.

**Continuará…**

**¡No duden en comentar! Recuerden que recibo quejas, golpes, críticas —negativas y positivas— o cualquier imagen porno que quieran enviar XD**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Y aquí vamos de nuevo. ¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Sepan que los aprecio y que he respondido cada uno de ellos (excepto un par que tiene bloqueada la opción de envío de mensajes). A los anónimos, ¡también muchas gracias!**

**La confesión.**

**Capítulo cinco.**

**XXXI**

Tal como lo esperaba, Eren volvió a fracasar en controlar al titán a pesar que se podía ver que lo estaba intentando con toda su concentración. O con toda la que podía tener en su estado anímico.

Levi había pensado mucho sobre eso y tenía claro que no había tiempo que perder. Si al día siguiente Eren era incapaz de seguir órdenes transformado, retrasaría la programación que Erwin tenía establecida.

Eso era algo que no podía pasar.

—Ve a descansar, Eren.

—No es necesario, Capitán yo todavía puedo…

—No puedes —cortó—. Estás agotado. Es un orden.

Eren asintió, frustrado y le dio la espalda para retirarse hacia el interior del castillo, ante la atenta mirada del escuadrón.

—Eren —llamó. El chico se detuvo y se volvió—, al final de la tarde, busca nuevas órdenes.

—De acuerdo —dijo Eren, hizo un saludo militar y se retiró. A su espalda, Levi pudo escuchar a Aureo murmurar con saña que el niñato debería recibir un castigo por irse de vago a medio día.

—¿Qué hacen ahí parados? —cuestionó— Practiquen en las maquetas.

—¡Sí, señor!

Ninguno dijo otra palabra antes de iniciar un ataque en plena coordinación hasta derribar todos los titanes de madera.

—Nada mal —dijo para sí mismo.

Tenía a su escuadrón en excelentes condiciones para la expedición.

Ahora lo único que restaba era hacer reaccionar a Eren.

**XXXII**

Cuando el final de la tarde llegó, acababa de salir de la ducha y ponerse los pantalones en el instante en que escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta. No necesitaba preguntar, de antemano sabía quién era.

—Adelante.

—Señor, soy yo —dijo Eren desde el pasillo—, no quiero molestarlo, solo vengo a renovar mis órdenes.

—Entra —dijo.

Eren se demoró en hacerlo. Apenas abrió y lo vio sin camisa fue obvio su impulso de retroceder. Levi lo detuvo:

—Entra y cierra la puerta.

Eren cumplió lo pedido. Parecía no poder quitar la mirada de su cuerpo hasta que se percató de lo que hacía y le dio la espalda. Se estaba resistiendo a sus deseos con todas sus fuerzas y pretendía cumplir su palabra. Levi podía notarlo claramente.

—Eren —lo llamó, acercándose.

—Señor, necesito retirarme ahora mismo —le escuchó decir apurado, dando un paso—. Olvidé… algo. Volveré enseguida.

—Detente ahí. Obedece.

Levi caminó hasta quedar parado frente a él, bloqueándole el camino hacia la puerta. Eren lo miró desesperado y dejó caer su pesada mirada por su pecho desnudo.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso —acusó Levi, cruzándose de brazos.

Eren se rindió:

—No quiero volver a enojarlo —murmuró y sus ojos parecían agregar un "por favor, no me torture así".

—Me parece bien. Pero cuando me cobre lo que hiciste.

—¿Cobrar? —repitió Eren, sin entender.

Levi elevó su mano y lo sujetó por la nuca, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Ni siquiera tuvo que entreabrir sus labios, la expresión de sorpresa del chico le facilitó la entrada a su boca. A pesar del primer impulso que sintió, no le dio un beso violento, sino uno lento y profundo hasta que Eren superó la sorpresa y cerró los ojos, encontrando la coordinación adecuada para seguirle el ritmo.

—Eso es un beso —dijo separándose. Eren lo miraba alucinado—. No aquello que hiciste la otra vez de meter tu lengua sin sentido.

—Señor, no estoy… entendiendo nada. Yo…

—No hay nada que entender —cortó tomándolo por los brazos. Lo guió de espaldas hasta empujarlo en la cama, se subió sobre él y enterró el rostro en su cuello, arrastrando la nariz por su piel. Su aroma le causó una inesperada satisfacción. Eren olía a productos de limpieza y su pelo húmedo acusaba una reciente ducha.

—Capitán —gimió Eren, sintiendo escalofríos por el roce—, señor...

—Guarda silencio —susurró.

—¿Está bien si lo toco?

Levi elevó la cabeza y lo observó desde arriba.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo y volvió a dejarse caer en su cuello.

La sien izquierda del mocoso quedó pegada a la suya. Lo percibió temblar y permaneció inmóvil mientras las manos de Eren tocaron suaves sus hombros y luego la espalda desnuda hasta caer a su trasero, el que recorrió por sobre la ropa. De pronto los dedos apretaron sus glúteos, clavándose en ellos cruelmente. Levi separó los labios, sorprendido y dejó ir un gruñido.

Eso detonó todo. Volvió a besarlo al tiempo que se posicionaba entre sus piernas. Las del chico lo rodearon, presionando hacia abajo y le escuchó soltar un gemido necesitado contra su lengua. No estaba mal la forma en la que su cuerpo parecía amoldarse al suyo y motivado por las reacciones que iba arrancando en Eren, empezó a lamerle el cuello y continuó retirando la camisa para cruzar con la lengua su pecho. Al terminar esa zona se encontró con los abdominales, rodeó el ombligo y delineó el hueso de las caderas en ambos sentidos y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba de rodillas al borde de la cama ante aquel pene erecto. Terminó de retirar el pantalón y la ropa interior. Entonces se lo pensó. Eren se apoyó en ambos codos ante su inactividad y lo observó con duda.

—Nunca he hecho esta mierda, así que te aguantas.

**XXXIII**

—¡Capitán! —gritó Eren cuando esa boca húmeda abarcó todo lo que pudo de su miembro y comenzó a subir y a bajar en una deliciosa succión. Su cuerpo dio fuertes sacudidas y perdió por completo la cabeza. No entendía cómo había terminado en esa situación, pero ya no podía pensar y pronto estuvo a segundos de terminar donde no debía, por lo que se sentó desesperado y atrajo a Levi nuevamente sobre él.

—¿No te gustó, mocoso? —preguntó el Capitán, mirándolo con suficiencia.

Eren no pudo responder, aunque estaba seguro que no era necesario. Su superior sabía la respuesta, era evidente que lo tenía jadeando como si se hubiese transformado mil veces.

—Señor, métamelo —pidió luego, en el instante en que sí pudo hablar. La mirada de Levi cambió a una entrecerrada y a una expresión de seriedad, la misma que ponía al eliminar titanes en medio de una misión. Eren se preguntó si iba a matarlo, pero en vez de eso fue obligado a voltearse en la cama y gimió satisfecho al sentir por completo su peso encima.

Levi jadeó en su oído y afirmó "Eres un vicioso" antes de bajar mordiendo su espalda, haciendo que su cuerpo saltara de placer y se quejara de dolor al mismo tiempo. Ambas sensaciones intercaladas eran toda una experiencia.

—Métame sus dedos —rogó Eren y enterró la cara en el colchón al recibir el primero dentro. Podía percibir como su carne se abría, apretada y dura. Se forzó a relajarse, a tranquilizar su respiración para recibir un segundo dedo. El olor a aceite de linaza le llegó de forma imprevista y sonrió. El Capitán lo estaba preparando de la misma forma que él había hecho.

—Uno más —suplicó—. Resisto uno más.

—¿Qué tanto sabes de esto? —escuchó mascullar a Levi.

—Soy virgen, señor, pero tuve mucho tiempo para imaginar todo esto con usted —explicó y luego jadeó con voz torturada—: Muévalos más fuerte, por favor.

Eren se sobresaltó cuando percibió al Capitán separarse bruscamente de su cuerpo y ponerse de pie, ignorando su suplica. Miró en esa dirección, por sobre su hombro, solo para verlo quitarse el pantalón. Ante ello se tranquilizó, entendiendo el motivo: desde que Levi bajó por su espalda lo había percibido duro. La propia erección debió haberle estado molestando, pues pronto lo tuvo de regreso.

—Voy a meterme en ti —le escuchó amenazar, subiendo para apoyar su cuerpo sobre el suyo. El contacto de sus pieles desnudas, por primera vez, lo hizo gemir. Sintió que la base de su nuca también era besada y mordida. No podía más, estaba seguro que Levi había percibido su desesperación por sentirlo dentro y solo lo estaba torturando a propósito.

—¡Hágalo! Rápido, por favor —apuró.

—Eres tan exigente —murmuró el Capitán de forma oscura en su oído y luego le escuchó informar—: Eren, no voy a parar.

—Nunca le pediré que… —se interrumpió al sentirlo entrar, de una vez, en una embestida brutal que le provocó olvidar por completo lo que pensaba decir. Fue la primera de muchas. En el proceso, pronto el placer quemó, superando con creces el dolor que había sentido al recibirlo dentro.

—Oh, Capitán, aaahh —exclamó, mientras su cuerpo se movía bajo el ímpetu del otro—, hágamelo duro.

Levi gruñó ante eso y comenzó a darle más fuerte murmurando algo sobre que era un verdadero mocoso caliente.

—Más, aaahg —dijo Eren enterrando su sonrisa en la almohada—. ¡Más!

—Eren —gimió su Capitán.

—Más, señor, deme más.

—Mierda, Eren, cállate.

—Fuerte —exigió.

—Voy a amordazarte.

—Quiero todo lo que tenga. Démelo todo.

**XXXIV**

Levi negó con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, pero obedeciendo de todas maneras. Si lo quería todo, iba a dárselo. El ritmo que tomó en el ataque fue arrebatador, sus caderas chocaban igual que palmadas contra su trasero, llegando tan profundo en él como podía. El placer estaba llevándolo al límite, por lo que comenzó a masturbar a Eren, quien se había apoyado en las rodillas, sosteniendo el peso de ambos y le escuchó gemir largamente. El primer chorro no tardó en filtrarse entre sus dedos.

Levi lo dejó terminar y colapsar sobre las sábanas para dar rienda suelta a su propia necesidad. Se empujó en fuertes embestidas, cada cual más dura que la anterior, hasta que sintió su propio líquido caliente empezar a escapar de su interior, alcanzó un orgasmo tan potente que llegó a perder noción del tiempo. Cayó jadeando sobre el cuerpo de Eren y permaneció allí, disfrutando de la sensación liviana de relajo y del tacto de su piel caliente.

—Señor… necesito… respirar…

Levi bufó en respuesta a la petición y se deslizó hasta caer a su lado en la cama. Eren de inmediato se abrazó a su cuerpo. Ambos estaban todavía respirando rápido y pasaron interminables minutos antes de que hubiese alguna otra reacción del mocoso. Al existir una, no fue ni de cerca la que esperaba.

—Lo amo, señor.

Levi torció su gesto. Realmente estaba tratando con un niño.

—No me conoces, Eren.

—Amo lo que veo. Si hay más, muéstremelo. Amaré lo que sea de usted.

**XXXV**

Ante el silencio del Capitán, Eren hundió más el rostro contra su piel.

—No se enfade —pidió.

—No lo haré —le escuchó responder.

Lo había dicho con tono calmado. La ausencia de alguna contestación cruel lo animó a tratar de entender qué estaba pasando por la mente de su superior para llegar a tocarlo de la forma en que lo había hecho. No era algo de lo que pensara quejarse, había sido increíble, pero necesitaba comprender sus motivos, así que elevó la mirada determinado a conseguir respuestas:

—Señor, ¿qué puedo entender de… —titubeó cuando sus ojos lo observaron— lo que acaba de suceder?

—¿Eres idiota?

—Supongo que sí —reconoció, porque estaba más que perdido en la situación.

—Cederé a lo que quieres.

—¿Tendrá una relación conmigo? —se sorprendió.

—Sí.

Eren no podía creerlo. El Capitán aprovechó su silencio para delinearle las condiciones:

—Pero Eren, tendremos una expedición dentro de dos días. Deberás aprender a controlarte antes de partir. Tanto en tu forma de titán como en tus hormonas de mocoso malcriado. ¿Lo has entendido?

Eren asintió, feliz.

—No se preocupe. Frente a los titanes, en lo único que puedo pensar es en eliminarlos a todos.

—Muy bien —aceptó Levi, pero Eren no pudo evitar ser por entero sincero:

—Así que en el campo de batalla no le daré problemas. No sé si puedo prometer lo mismo con lo otro que me pide. Siempre intenté controlarme y acababa por fallar.

Bajó la mirada ante el nuevo silencio de su Capitán. Probablemente lo estaba decepcionando de nuevo.

**XXXVI**

Levi meditó sobre la respuesta de Eren y determinó que no era descabellada. Después de todo una y otra vez había tratado de que se mantuviera en sus cabales y al final terminaba con sus manos encima de igual modo. Recordó la intensidad determinada de su mirada, la misma que había puesto al hablar de exterminar los titanes en el calabozo de la Policía Militar. La misma que mostraba cada vez que se había propasado con él.

Por alguna razón, no había podido dejar de hacer esa comparación. Su instinto le decía que entenderlo era vital para descifrar cómo detener los arranques del chico.

—Eren.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué quieres exterminar los titanes?

Eren pareció sorprendido por el abrupto cambio de tema, aunque se dispuso a responder rápidamente:

—Ellos nos tienen encerrados entre cuatro paredes y yo quiero recuperar el mundo para la humanidad, señor.

—Has manifestado un odio poderoso al hablar de ellos. Parece personal.

—Ah —dijo Eren comprendiendo—. Eso es porque en el ataque a Shinganshina, uno devoró a mi madre. Lo juré en ese momento: no voy a perdonarlos.

Levi lo había leído en sus antecedentes antes del juicio, tenía sentido. Lo que no comprendía era por qué había visto la misma furia ciega en sus ojos cuando se le venía encima.

—¿Y en qué estabas pensando al atacarme?

Eren se sorprendió.

—¿Los considera "ataques"?

—¿Qué otra cosa podrían ser?

Eren cerró los ojos.

—Sí, supongo que tiene razón. Me disculpo otra vez. Intentaba controlarlo, pero perdía la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —presionó, sin paciencia.

—Porque no soporto imaginarlo con otras personas.

Levi frunció el ceño.

—Explícate.

Eren suspiró, derrotado y comenzó a explicarle su conversación con Petra, donde ella había admitido estar enamorada de él.

—Dijo "permito que me aleje o acerque según quiera" y yo asumí que...

No necesitó que Eren terminara la frase para comprender lo que su mente adolescente había imaginado.

—Esa fue la primera vez que perdí el control —reconoció Eren.

—Continúa —ordenó, previendo que había más.

—Decir estas cosas es vergonzoso —se quejó el mocoso.

—Debiste pensarlo antes —cortó y repitió la indicación—. Sigue.

Vio a Eren enrojecer al relatarle lo que había escuchado de Aureo antes de ir por él y derribarlo en los pasillos. Sin duda ese idiota había hablado de más. Fue un error confiar en que podría guardarse lo sucedido. La sorpresa real fue cuando nombró a otro sujeto para justificar su atrevimiento más grave.

—De alguna forma puedo entender tus estúpidos celos con Petra y Aureo, pero ¿Erwin?

—Es… —Eren dudó y pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas— la familiaridad con la que se hablan. Usted pronuncia su nombre como si tuviesen mucha cercanía.

—Nos conocemos desde hace años y hay confianza, es obvio que existe un trato cercano.

—Lo sé, pero el Mayor…

Eso llamó la atención de Levi.

—¿Mike?

—Sí, dijo algo que me hizo pensar que usted y el Comandante Erwin habían tenido una relación en el pasado. Y al verlos pasar horas encerrados de forma tan seguida, yo… no podía dejar de imaginarlos…

Eren se tapó la cara con las palmas, estaba muy rojo.

—Eren.

—¿Qué? —preguntó débilmente, sin quitar las manos de su rostro.

—Erwin y Mike mantienen una relación desde antes que yo entrara a la Legión. Ese imbécil solo estaba jugando contigo.

Y era algo que pensaba cobrarse. Eren se sorprendió ante su afirmación.

—¿Entonces no se ha acostado con el Comandante?

—No.

—¿En serio?

—He dicho que no, mocoso irritante.

—¿Y con Aureo y Petra?

—No —repitió Levi, al borde de su paciencia.

—¿Entonces con quién? —preguntó Eren, quien se estaba aprovechando de la situación para saciar su enferma necesidad de información. Algo que no le pensaba permitir.

—¿Te parece importante? —cuestionó y antes de que Eren pudiera responder, acotó—: esa es una prueba de tu inmadurez. ¿Qué con quién me he acostado? No tiene importancia, pero por supuesto que lo he hecho, te doblo en edad fácilmente. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuese virgen como tú?

**Continuará...**

**Tengo una pregunta. Varias chicas me han pedido —mediante facebook— que muestre "algo más" de Erwin y Mike en esta historia. ¿Qué opinión tienen de eso? ¿Les gustaría? ¿No les va? ¿Les da lo mismo? Es importante para mí cada respuesta, pues obedeceré a los deseos de la mayoría. Después de todo este fic es más de ustedes que mío.**

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Masajes sensuales de premio? No olviden que recibo de todo en los comentarios.**

**Un abrazo.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola a todas. Aquí vamos de nuevo. Solo quiero agradecer a Aelilim, Aratziel y Dita por su inestimable ayuda. Especialmente a esta última, pues me salvó de cometer un error garrafal en el curso que pensaba llevar en esta historia y hasta me regaló una frase que usé descaradamente. Jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por todo, Dita!**

**La confesión.**

**Capítulo 6.**

**XXXVII**

Eren cerró los ojos, golpeado por la verdad: alguien más había tocado a Levi, alguien más que no era él. Su estómago ardió como si hubiese tragado veneno.

—Si realmente estás interesado en mí, no debe ser relevante para ti —le escuchó decir con menos dureza en la voz, parecía casi un consejo—. Una persona sensata no se preocuparía por tales idioteces.

—Lo siento —dijo temblando y se alejó de su cuerpo hasta el otro extremo de la cama—, de verdad no soporto la idea de que alguien más lo haya tocado —confesó—. Sé que es irracional, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Porque eres un niño estúpido que debe aprender a controlar sus impulsos.

Eren resistió esas palabras y trató de sacar de su cabeza todo aquel malestar, aunque volvió a fallar miserablemente. No tardó en encontrar valor para regresar a la carga:

—¿Entonces no me dirá con quiénes?

—No.

Ante la contundente respuesta, soltó un sonido de impotencia. Alcanzaba a comprender que el Capitán tenía razón en su forma de pensar. ¿Se había enamorado de un tipo mayor y esperaba que nunca hubiese tenido sexo con nadie? De verdad era estúpido, pero necesitaba tanto saber qué mujeres y hombres habían tenido el placer de tocarlo…

El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó ante un repentino recuerdo:

"Nunca he hecho esta mierda, así que te aguantas".

—¡Oh! —dijo con sorpresa, sentándose de golpe.

¡El Capitán nunca se había acostado con ningún hombre!

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Levi.

—Usted nunca se había acostado con ningún hombre —repitió, esta vez en voz alta, todavía asombrado. Lo vio arrugar el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no. No soy un desviado como tú.

Eren sonrió de forma torcida ante eso.

—¿Y lo que acaba de hacer, Capitán? —preguntó.

Levi dejó ir un sonido irritado.

—Por supuesto, no lo era hasta que tú apareciste con tus estúpidas pretensiones.

Eren se sintió eufórico al pensar en lo que había descubierto. Era el único hombre que había estado con su Capitán, dentro de él. Era el único, también, que le había sentido en su interior. Feliz lo observó acostado de espaldas, con su mirada oscura en el techo y volvió a acercarse a su cuerpo hasta apoyar la mejilla derecha en su hombro.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —escuchó preguntar a Levi, con tono cansado.

—Nada —negó, conteniendo las ganas de reír—, tengo sueño.

—Vete a tu habitación.

—¡No sea cruel! Déjeme dormir aquí —suplicó y elevó la cabeza parar verlo directo a los ojos.

Levi gruñó y le dio la espalda.

—Haz lo que quieras. Siempre lo haces.

**XXXVIII**

La afirmación que acababa de soltar era cierta. Sus órdenes y planes para el chico siempre se habían vuelto en su contra. En ese punto Eren no parecía tener nada de subordinado. Se preguntó por qué su autoridad parecía diluirse con él; quizás porque respetaba esa tenacidad, esa voluntad férrea, aunque rozara la enfermedad mental. Su constancia era algo imposible de no admirar.

Una cosa sí estaba clara, a Eren le faltaba mucha disciplina y tendría que corregirlo tanto en el campo de batalla como fuera del mismo. Debía separar ambas cosas: una era esta estúpida relación que había aceptado comenzar; la otra era un cadete recién ingresado a su unidad, cuya vida estaría en sus manos y dependiendo directamente de sus decisiones en la próxima expedición.

Eren por fin se había quedado callado y quieto, dándole tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus respuestas anteriores. Si había entendido bien, se sentía inclinado a exterminar a todos los titanes por venganza, por puro odio. Lo que no le parecía una mala motivación.

No podía decir lo mismo de la ira que lo movía a abalanzarse sobre él. Porque ese fue el detonante de cualquiera de las situaciones molestas que debió soportar. Eren había perdido la cabeza ante las palabras de Petra, con las que ella de seguro se refería a la distancia entre cumplir sus órdenes o compartir juntos en situaciones cotidianas. Por supuesto, no significaban nada de lo que aquella calenturienta mente adolescente había imaginado. Aureo era un tema aparte, a ese idiota debía castigarlo por haber divulgado tan molesta información. Que más gente supiera que había sido atacado por un subordinado borracho no lo hacía sentir precisamente orgulloso.

Mike Zacharias era otro tema a resolver. Tenía la certeza que al hablar con Eren tuvo la intención de hacerlo explotar; de seguro se había olido la situación desequilibrada en que se encontraba. ¿Pero qué pretendía lograr lanzando a Eren en su contra? ¿Enfadarlo? Si era eso, lo había conseguido. Y no se quedaría sin devolver el golpe.

En resumen, su conclusión fue que el asunto más urgente era hacer algo para detener los celos enfermizos de Eren. La determinación por conseguir su objetivo era algo peligroso que no podía permitir que continuase sucediendo.

Luego de un buen rato volvió a girarse hacia el otro, quien dormía plácidamente aferrado a él por la espalda, por lo que tuvo que forcejar un poco para lograrlo. El calor que su cuerpo le traspasaba no se sentía nada mal. Jamás había compartido la cama de esa forma con alguien y le parecía increíble que la primera vez que lo hiciera fuera con un mocoso que no alcanzaba ni la mitad de su edad.

Un mocoso que aparte de perseguirlo hasta el cansancio con sus pervertidas intenciones, lo había logrado preocupar con su personalidad abatida tras su rechazo. En ese sentido Eren también se había salido con la suya, pues nunca quería volver a ver esa mirada herida en los ojos verdes, no con él como la causa.

¿Afecto? Sí, algo de ello había nacido de alguna forma por ese estúpido idiota.

Lo besó en la sien y pudo percatarse que el ritmo en la respiración de Eren cambió. Al observarlo más atentamente, notó que sus mejillas habían comenzado a encenderse.

¿Estaba despierto?

Le clavó cruelmente el dedo índice entre las costillas, de inmediato un sonido de dolor escapó de esos labios entreabiertos. Sí, el niñato estaba despierto.

—Duérmete de una vez.

Eren asintió a la orden y se aferró a él de frente, enterrando el rostro enrojecido en su cuello. Incluso de esa forma fue capaz de sentir la amplia sonrisa contra su piel.

Levi cerró los ojos. Eren era decididamente idiota, uno capaz de ponerse feliz y sonrojarse por un simple contacto, pero no así por algo de lo que habían hecho antes.

**XXXIX**

A la mañana siguiente Eren estaba radiante. Reía más de lo normal y realizó todas sus labores con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Petra al verlo actuar de ese modo se sintió por fin tranquila: lo que hacía tanto sufrir al muchacho había pasado ya. Sin darse cuenta le dirigió una mirada agradecida al Capitán. De seguro él se había encargado y sonrió cuando su superior la ignoró, girando el rostro en otra dirección.

—¿Qué le pasa hoy a Eren? —preguntó Aureo, receloso— Está actuando completamente distinto a ayer. Debe estar jugando con nosotros.

—Ponte contento por él —sugirió Gunter, sin dejar de fregar con energía su equipo de maniobras.

—Es cierto. Deberías hacer eso —apuntilló ella, irritada con la desconfianza de Aureo. Nunca lo había visto actuar tan a la defensiva con un nuevo recluta y no lograba entender los motivos por los que él se mostraba tan contrario a la presencia de Eren. Su intuición le reportaba que no era necesariamente por su naturaleza de titán, era algo más personal. ¿Sería posible que Aureo supiera algo que ella desconocía? Quizás relacionado con la extraña dinámica que el muchacho llevaba con su Capitán. Todavía no lograba olvidar aquella inusual escena que había presenciado en el despacho —con Eren noqueado— ni lo extraño que los había notado actuar después.

Petra entrecerró los ojos. En todo eso había gato encerrado y en ningún caso le correspondía indagar, pero contener su curiosidad no era algo fácil de hacer.

—¿No les parece ni un poco sospechoso? —cuestionó Aureo. Parecía alterado ante la posición favorable que tomaban con el muchacho.

—La vida personal de Eren no debe ser de nuestro interés —afirmó Erd, dejando su equipo en el suelo, también observó al sujeto de la conversación. Eren estaba fuera de la caballeriza ejercitando a su caballo y, debido a la distancia, no se había percatado de la vigilancia del grupo.

—Aunque da gusto verlo de esta forma —dijo Petra, satisfecha.

—Sí, llega a ser un poco contagioso —sonrió Erd. Ella replicó el gesto y asintió.

—¿No lo cree así, Capitán?

Petra lo preguntó con el mismo tono que había utilizado durante toda la conversación para no ofenderlo; de esa forma esperaba comprobar que había tenido algo que ver, pero a pesar de su delicadeza, no obtuvo ninguna reacción que le dejara en claro qué pensaba al respecto o si aquello había sido obra suya. Levi cerró los ojos desinteresado.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo —dijo—. Si ya terminaron con la mantención de su equipo, tomen posición para el entrenamiento de Eren. Ve por él, Aureo.

**XXXX**

Levi también había notado el ánimo exacerbado del mocoso y no le cabía dudas que tal desplante era a propósito. Estaba actuando como si quisiese que cada miembro de la Legión se enterara de su felicidad. Era molesto. Realmente hubiese sido mejor que se colgara un letrero al cuello con los detalles explicados.

Frunció el ceño. Seguro que eso le gustaría.

Levi renegó en su mente mientras esperaba que Eren se uniera a ellos. De verdad lo tenía por estúpido, más si tenía en cuenta que su felicidad no provenía de que hubiesen tenido sexo otra vez, sino del beso en la sien que le había dado. ¿O era porque había asumido como una buena noticia que jamás se hubiese acostado con otro hombre? No podía saberlo. Era difícil tratar de comprender un cerebro lleno de mierda como ese.

—Recuerda que hoy es tu última oportunidad —le dijo, cuando llegó trotando hasta él—. Prueba tu valía.

—¡Lo lograré, señor!

A Levi no le sorprendió ni un poco el espectáculo que se dio después de esa declaración. Eren, con esa actitud decidida, parecía ser capaz de cualquier imposible y tras morderse la mano logró, por fin, llevar la mesa de un lado a otro a través del campo sin romperla. El único problema fue que tuvo que extraerlo del titán de un corte y cargarlo en brazos. De otra forma no había caso que volviese a su forma original. Fuera de ese punto, él estaba listo para la batalla.

—Nada mal —ofreció como un cumplido, dejándolo sentado en el pasto.

Eren rió feliz al escucharlo y se dejó caer de espaldas, todavía respirando agitado.

—Gracias, Capitán —dijo de forma entrecortada.

—Tienes una hora para descansar —replicó—. Lo mismo para ustedes.

El escuadrón aceptó la orden al unísono. Levi se retiró primero a su habitación para quitarse la mugre de titán y luego a su despacho a escribir el que sería su último informe en el castillo. A la mañana siguiente partirían. No tardó más de diez minutos en acabarlo y le dio una lectura de revisión:

"Informe de conducta sobre el cadete Eren Jaeger. Aspectos positivos: capacitado para la lucha en el exterior, solo resta mejorar su velocidad con más experiencia de campo. Competente en tareas varias. Sin problemas para acatar la cadena de mando"

Esta vez, al menos, esa última afirmación no era una verdad parcial.

"Aspectos negativos: aunque ha adquirido más control sobre el titán, no puede retirarse por sí mismo de la transformación, por lo que depende de apoyo para asegurar su sobrevivencia. Termina inservible después de diez minutos o más en el titán. Al regreso de la expedición, se sugiere entrenamiento duro para superar estos aspectos".

No se molestó en sellar el sobre y se dirigió al despacho de Erwin.

—¿Y el sello? —dijo él al recibirlo.

—Lo leerás de inmediato, ¿no? —replicó con tono de "no fastidies".

—Sí, pero las formalidades nunca están de sobra.

Levi no respondió y Erwin procedió a revisar el informe.

—Veo que ha progresado mucho —comentó al terminar.

—Era esperable, aunque sea un chico estúpido, se esfuerza lo suficiente.

Erwin asintió.

—Y según me han dicho, su ánimo está de regreso. Eso sin duda ayuda.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio.

—Bien hecho, Levi.

—Tch. Eres molesto —masculló, caminando hacia la salida del despacho. Simplemente no podía soportar su tono insinuante. Erwin tenía claro que se había acostado con Eren y no era necesario ser un genio para saber quién le había dado esa información. El maldito de Zacharias seguía jugándosela en su contra.

—Levi —dijo Erwin, justo antes de que se marchara—. Informa a tus hombres sobre el objetivo principal de tu escuadrón. Ya es hora que lo sepan.

**XXXXI**

Eren se recostó en su cama sintiéndose tan animado como durante sus mejores tiempos en Shinganshina. Y es que amanecer al lado de Levi había sido una experiencia por completo reconfortante.

Lo que más alegría le daba era haber sobrevivido a su propio atrevimiento, ya que tomando ventaja de haber despertado primero, se deslizó entre las sábanas hasta cubrirle el pene con su boca, el que había comenzado a degustar con ganas.

—Yo tampoco he hecho esto nunca. Así que dígame si siente bien —le dijo entre lamidas.

—Maldito mocoso de mierda —fue todo lo que le escuchó decir, ya que no paró hasta hacerlo terminar, lamentando no poder ver su rostro mientras eso sucedía. Después emergió entre las mantas y pretendió besarlo. Lo que recibió en respuesta fue la única patada que Levi pareció darle con un gusto malsano escrito en los ojos. Terminó tirado de espaldas en el suelo, enredado en las mismas mantas y con la amenazante figura del Capitán a su lado. Elevó la vista dispuesto a aceptar la golpiza que quisiera darle, pero en cambio solo recibió una mirada estricta:

—Si llegas atrasado, te castigaré —y sin decirle nada más, se había metido al baño.

—Pero señor, ¡no alcanzaré a llegar si no me aseo aquí! —reclamó, tocando la puerta desesperado— ¡Señor!

No tuvo caso, por más que insistió, Levi no le permitió entrar. Eso lo obligó a vestirse a la carrera, llegar a su habitación y darse un baño rápido a toda velocidad. Por suerte, logró su objetivo. Cuando el Capitán apareció en el campo de entrenamiento, él ya se encontraba allí conversando con Petra y los demás. Entonces juraría que pudo ver su mirada brillar de aceptación al verle cumplir con su deber de presentarse a primera hora.

A eso se sumó el gozo de recibir una felicitación de su parte, ya que había logrado los avances esperados de su transformación. Al parecer no era una meta imposible ganarse la aprobación de su superior, aun pese a todo lo que había hecho para conseguir una intimidad con él. Una intimidad que nada más recordar le llenaba el pecho de calor. Lo amaba tanto y había dormido a su lado con la ilusión de que tal vez no iba por tan mal camino para ser correspondido.

Este último sentimiento venía de que el Capitán le había besado en la sien cuando lo creyó dormido. Una muestra mínima de afecto de cualquiera, pero viniendo de él era tan potente como una declaración. No se engañaba, no era eso, pero lo que le había transmitido le hacía sentir tan bien de una forma que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender. ¿Sentía esperanzas? Sí, eso era, esperanzas de conseguir más que una relación física.

Pero en medio de sus gratas ensoñaciones, un recuerdo apareció para envenenar toda su alegría. Tras permitir que el Capitán terminara en su interior, le había preguntado qué podía entender acerca de que hubiese tomado la iniciativa de tocarlo. Levi había declarado que cedería a lo que quería, a tener una relación con él. La impresión y la incredulidad habían dado paso de inmediato a un potente estado de felicidad. Sin embargo, ahora entendía que había sido un total tonto. La sorpresa no le había permitido reparar en las condiciones que él había establecido:

"Pero Eren, tendremos una expedición dentro de dos días. Deberás aprender a controlarte antes de partir. Tanto en tu forma de titán como en tus hormonas de mocoso malcriado. ¿Lo has entendido?"

Ahora que recordaba sus palabras con atención, ya no le sonaban solamente a un llamado a mantenerse en un comportamiento correcto. ¿Podía ser que el Capitán hubiese cedido solo para contentarlo, que controlara al titán y fuese útil en la próxima expedición? ¿Y si Levi en realidad no quería nada de lo sucedido?

Con el pasar de los minutos, lo bien que se sentía continuó diluyéndose ante esa punzante idea. No lo quería de esa forma. Si el Capitán había accedido a estar con él por obligación, no iba a aceptarlo.

Le había sido dada una hora para descansar, pero no fue capaz de reportarse hasta mucho rato después.

**XXXXII**

Eren no regresó en el tiempo indicado. A Levi le pareció extraño porque siempre veía en su proceder la determinación de no decepcionarlo de ninguna manera, de cumplir cada una de sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Incluso esa mañana se había presentado en la hora requerida, a pesar de que deliberadamente le había dejado menos margen del necesario para lograrlo. Lo había hecho con la intención de que Eren comprendiese que lo que fuese que pasara entre ellos, no cambiaba nada en sus deberes militares.

—El niñato no ha llegado, ¿quiere que vaya por él? —dijo Aureo con maldad. Tenía escrito en el rostro las ganas de ver a Eren sufrir un castigo, lo que le recordó que debían ajustar cuentas.

—No —replicó—. Ve a dar quinientas vueltas al campo de entrenamiento.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó Aureo sorprendido.

—Hazlo sin dejar de repetir "debo pensar antes de hablar". Si no te escucho al pasar, tomaré medidas más severas como hacerte correr hasta que pierdas la conciencia.

Aureo echó a correr aterrado apenas terminó de hablar. Había adivinado perfectamente la razón de su castigo porque le escuchó mascullar "¡el Capitán se enteró!".

—¿Tiene indicaciones para nosotros? —preguntó Petra, que no ocultaba su sonrisa al ver a Aureo en esa situación.

—Ayuden en la cocina —ordenó. Erd, Gunter y ella se cuadraron ante sus palabras y se retiraron.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Eren?, se preguntó, apoyado en la pared del castillo de brazos cruzados, observando a Aureo rodear el campo una y otra vez.

No lo vio aparecer hasta a la hora del almuerzo y le bastó un vistazo para percibir que algo andaba mal. La expresión de ridícula felicidad que el mocoso había cargado toda la mañana se había extinguido. En cambio se encontró con una mirada apagada y con sus visibles esfuerzos de actuar normal cuando se toparon de frente en el pasillo, a la entrada de la sala de reuniones donde también comían. Eren lucía como si quisiera desaparecer e intentó avanzar sin dirigirle la palabra.

No era una conducta que pensara permitir y le cortó el paso:

—Creo haber dicho una hora de descanso, no dos.

Eren se sobresaltó.

—Lo siento, ¡me sentía más cansado de lo que pensé!

No, esa no era la razón. Le estaba mintiendo y lo vio agachar la cabeza ante su observación. Estaba por hacérselo notar cuando Eren aprovechó para escabullirse al interior de la sala en el mismo instante en que Petra, Erd y Gunter aparecieron trayendo las raciones de comida. Soltó un siseo malhumorado. Desde que lo había tomado bajo su mando, había vivido tan pendiente suyo que era capaz de leerlo como un libro abierto. Algo lo había deprimido otra vez y no lograba dar con el motivo.

Tenía que ver con él, sabía eso por su forma evasiva de actuar y si era así, ¿qué más necesitaba ese idiota para quedarse en paz? Pensaba que ya había hecho suficiente para no tener que soportar esa molesta expresión herida.

Durante el almuerzo, todo su escuadrón charlaba animado por el logro de Eren convertido en titán, dándole tiempo para examinarlo con atención. Estaba abstraído en sí mismo, evitaba ver en su dirección y tenía tal brillo torturado en sus ojos que volvió a ganarse otra mirada preocupada de Petra.

—Les dije que está jugando con nosotros —escuchó el susurro agitado de Aureo, quien acababa de llegar tras cumplir con su pena impuesta. Petra le hizo callar y lo obligó a comer sin volver a abrir la boca.

Cerró los ojos y mandó al fondo de su mente lo mucho que le irritaba ver a Eren tan deprimido. Debía concentrarse en lo importante y les permitió hacer algo de sobremesa antes de comunicarles lo encomendado por Erwin.

—Escuchen con atención.

Todos en la sala se quedaron de inmediato en silencio y le miraron.

—Mañana saldremos en la expedición 57. Nuestra misión será proteger a este mocoso —dijo viendo hacia él—, debe regresar sin un rasguño, aunque nos cueste la vida. Esas son las órdenes de Erwin.

—¡Sí! —aceptaron todos con energía. Eren llevó su mirada impactada a su rostro—. Ahora vayan a preparar el campo de prácticas. Será nuestra última sesión antes de salir mañana. Esfuércense.

Su escuadrón por completo se puso de pie y procedieron a retirarse. Sin embargo Eren, que continuaba preso de una suerte de conmoción, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para que no lo detuviera con una pregunta:

—¿De qué te sorprendes tanto?

Eren dominó su expresión de incredulidad e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante.

—No esperaba que ese fuera el objetivo de ustedes, señor.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —cuestionó, parándose frente a él.

—Vigilarme —susurró Eren—. Contenerme en caso de perder el control del titán.

El tono dolido con el que dijo "contenerme" evidenció que esa no era la palabra que estaba en su mente.

—Matarte es nuestra responsabilidad en caso de ser necesario. No estás equivocado al pensarlo. Pero como arma vales más, ¿o eres ciego al efecto que tu presencia causa en la legión?

Eren se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Eres así de estúpido? —masculló y enseguida presionó—: Contesta, Eren.

—Sé la esperanza que muchos tienen en mí.

—Entonces responde a la altura de lo que creemos que vales.

Eren, por primera vez desde que se habían quedado solos, enfrentó directamente su mirada y dijo:

—Haré todo lo que pueda por no decepcionar a nadie, señor.

—Bien —aceptó, conforme al ver un atisbo de esa tozudez que era tan natural en su personalidad.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —preguntó Eren, tras una larga pausa.

—No —le devolvió, secamente.

La necesidad de poner tierra de por medio entre ellos era clara en los ojos verdes. Fue el momento exacto en que perdió la paciencia.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —cuestionó, avanzando hacia él.

—N-nada, Capitán —replicó Eren a la carrera, retrocediendo hasta topar con la mesa. Levi se detuvo a menos de un paso de distancia.

—Mentir no es lo tuyo, Eren.

Vio como abrió la boca, dispuesto a replicar, pero enseguida la cerró tras notar su cercanía. Al menos tuvo la decencia de guardar silencio en vez de seguir mintiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que te cuesta tanto decirme?

Eren tragó saliva y sus ojos ya no estaban en los suyos, sino en su boca. Parecía anhelar con tanta fuerza el contacto que Levi eliminó la distancia entre ellos y cedió al impulso de darle aquello que parecía necesitar tanto. Antes que Eren alcanzara a reaccionar, sujetó su nuca y lo besó con saña hasta alterarle la respiración. Fue cruel al meterse entre sus piernas y dejar sus caderas presionando las suyas durante todo el tiempo. Las manos de Eren volaron a aferrarse al borde de la mesa, resistiendo la presión y sujetándola para que no se corriera hacia atrás en la medida que el beso y el empuje de sus caderas subía en intensidad. Le estaba respondiendo torpemente, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Levi entrecerró los ojos. Si derribar sus defensas y que le soltara toda la mierda que tenía dentro requería que fuese de esa manera, no le molestaba. Eren siempre sabía bien y a limpio. Entonces le escuchó soltar un jadeo de gusto y no tardó en sentir la contundente respuesta contra sus pantalones.

—Eso fue rápido —se burló, mirando hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos. La erección de Eren era claramente visible.

—Lo siento —le vio disculparse torturado, sin esquivar la vista. Parecía hipnotizado con su rostro.

—No lo hagas —replicó y al instante fue Eren quien buscó su boca echándole los brazos al cuello. Esta vez el beso fue más intenso, con mayor participación de su parte. Su lengua empujaba la suya con ganas, aunque todavía de forma torpe, por lo que Levi rápidamente la obligó a replegarse para ser él quien invadiera su cavidad. Al separarse, quiso decirle "Ahora dime, Eren", pero no alcanzó ni a registrar la expresión del mocoso, pues un grupo parado en la puerta llamó su atención.

—¿Qué quieren?

La respuesta tardó en llegar, los miembros de su escuadrón estaban obviamente aturdidos.

—N-nada, nada, s-señor —tartamudeó Aureo—. Puede esperar.

La incomodidad que hubiese podido generar en ellos le tenía sin cuidado, pero juzgó que si se habían devuelto todos en vez de cumplir de inmediato su orden, debía ser algo que merecía ser escuchado.

—Entren.

Vio en sus expresiones que era lo que menos querían hacer, pero obedecieron. Eren a su lado parecía no saber dónde meterse, lo que se le hizo ridículo. ¿No quería marcarlo como su territorio como un perro? ¿Acaso no le venía bien que Aureo y Petra les vieran?

Eso trajo un recuerdo a su mente: Eren había vuelto del descanso luciendo como un cachorro traicionado. ¿De eso se trataba todo? ¿Se había vuelto a poner celoso? ¿Y de quién? ¿De Erwin otra vez porque había pasado por su despacho?

Pensar que ese fuera el caso le hizo rememorar la urgencia de encontrar la manera de detener los arranques enfermizos del mocoso, quien además había mostrado la firme intención de averiguar con quiénes se había involucrado anteriormente. Si algo tenía claro en medio de esa irritante situación, era que se negaba a caer en el juego infantil de tener que relatarle cada uno de sus encuentros sexuales pasados. A cambio, se le ocurrió que quizás podía utilizar la situación en que estaban a su favor. Con un poco de suerte, terminaría con los ataques celópatas de Eren y traería de vuelta su mirada animada. La mejor ventaja es que de paso se llevaría a Mike y eliminaría potenciales acosadores. Determinó que era un plan con alto porcentaje de éxito.

Pero lo primero, era lo primero. Les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentaran y miró a Eren con la misma orden escrita en la cara. El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Hablen —exigió.

—Veníamos a… —Gunter titubeó mirando a Erd en busca de apoyo— preguntarle si tenemos deficiencias graves como unidad.

—Sí, porque no queremos fallar en nuestra misión —confirmó Erd, recuperando el aplomo.

—Así que si las tenemos —prosiguió Gunter—, queremos que nos entrene también durante la noche. Hemos venido a hacerle esa solicitud.

—Ustedes creen que si pensara que no están listos, ¿les habría dado siquiera una hora de descanso? —cuestionó cortante.

—Tiene razón —dijo Erd mirando a Eren—. Es solo que entendemos la importancia de esta misión.

Levi sabía que Erd, al igual que gran parte de la legión, tenía puesta sus esperanzas en el poder de Eren. Entendía bien los sentimientos que embargaban a su escuadrón.

—No lo piensen demasiado. Soy yo quien debe tomar ese tipo de decisiones si las creo necesarias —puntualizó—. Y no es el caso.

La expresión de Gunter y Erd se relajó notablemente.

—Gracias, señor —dijo el primero—, nos alivia escuchar eso.

—Eso era todo —secundó Erd—. Iremos a preparar el campo de prácticas.

Levi vio ponerse a los cuatro de pie, casi al mismo tiempo, como si se hubiesen coordinado para huir. Gunter y Erd parecían haberse repuesto y solo se veían incómodos, pero no se le había pasado por alto el silencio turbado en que se había mantenido Petra y Aureo.

—Quietos —los detuvo y con un gesto los obligó a sentarse otra vez—. ¿Tanta impresión porque se la meta a un mocoso?

—¡Capitán! —exclamó Petra horrorizada. Levi desvió la mirada de ella solo para ver cómo la boca de Erd, Aureo y Eren se abría casi en un círculo perfecto. El último era lejos el más conmocionado.

—¿Tienen algún problema con eso? —cuestionó con seriedad.

—No, señor —respondieron los cuatro oficiales a destiempo y de manera atropellada.

—¿Estás seguro, Aureo? —preguntó, clavando su mirada en él.

—¡Seguro, señor! ¡Cuentan con mi bendición! —respondió Aureo a gritos, asustado.

¿Quién dijo algo de necesitarla?, pensó, pero se limitó a decir:

—Bien. ¿Y tú? —le preguntó, directamente a Petra.

—No, no, por supuesto que ningún problema, aunque se me hace raro…

—No es tan raro —cortó y el rostro del Perro vino a su mente. Definitivamente debía hacerle pagar todos los problemas que le había causado. El peor arrebato de Eren había sido por su causa—: Mike e Erwin llevan una relación así hace años y nadie dice nada.

La sorpresa volvió a inundar a su escuadrón.

—¿¡El Comandante y el Mayor!? —se sorprendió Petra—. Y con raro me refiero a inesperado —explicó tratando de justificar su anterior respuesta—. ¡Ustedes cuentan con todo mi apoyo, Capitán!

—Gracias —dijo él. Y era cierto que lo hacía. Había eliminado cualquier proyección amorosa de su parte, además del afán de Aureo.

—¡Es increíble lo del Comandante! —murmuró Erd—. No sé qué me sorprende más.

—Nunca lo pensé de Zacharias —agregó Gunter—, pero Eren y el Capitán...

—Eso es todo —dijo Levi, cortante y se retiró, dejando a Eren por completo a manos de ellos para saciar la curiosidad malsana que veía en sus rostros. Al menos así el mocoso también pagaría una parte del costo de que todos supieran que estaban involucrados.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Petra, sintiéndose traicionada— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Pensé que teníamos confianza. ¡Y yo hablándote de mis sentimientos!

—¡No! —exclamó Eren, saliendo de su sorpresa. El Capitán había reconocido su relación. Era increíble, más de lo que había soñado—. Todo fue muy rápido. No es que se los haya escondido.

—¿Cómo sucedió, niñato? —preguntó Aureo exigente.

—No imites al Capitán —cortó Petra.

—Responde —insistió Aureo.

—Pues… fue mi culpa. Yo lo perseguí —admitió Eren, avergonzado, pero feliz, todavía impactado por la inesperada e increíble acción de su Capitán.

**Continuará…**

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero de todo corazón que haya valido la pena. No duden en dejarme sus impresiones, positivas o negativas. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (que será el final). ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
